Under Construction
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: A secret attraction, a forbidden love. Can their foundation stand the forces that could tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**My entry for the May to December contest. Fourth place in the public vote - thank you so much!**

**Summary: A secret attraction, a forbidden love. Can their foundation stand the forces that could tear them apart?**

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

There was a loud crunch of gravel as tires going too fast, spun on the loose rock, shooting dust and debris into the air. Brakes squealed as a vehicle shuddered to a halt.

Someone was obviously in a hurry.

"Shit," Jake muttered. "Heads up, Edward."

I glanced around and stifled a groan as the driver's side of the large, black pickup was flung open and a pair of shapely legs slid out; the small feet encased in shoes that had no business being close to a construction site. Those small feet marched my way, carrying the petite, dark-haired woman—the bane of my existence—Isabella Swan.

The boss's daughter.

"Edward," she greeted me, her tone caustic. "I was worried you'd perhaps fallen into a cement mixer, or off the scaffolding when you didn't return my calls. I'm so _thrilled_ to see you alive and well."

I resisted the urge to laugh. I was pretty sure "thrilled" wasn't the word she wanted to use.

I feigned surprise. "You called?" I made a show of pulling my phone out of my back pocket. "The damn thing's been acting up lately. I must have missed your voice mails."

She glared at me, crossing her arms, which pushed her pert breasts together, the hint of cleavage peeking through the "V" of her deep blue shirt. I snapped my eyes away from the glimpse of the smooth skin and instead focused my attention on the tall man following Isabella at a leisurely pace.

"Edward," he said with a tilt of his head and a smirk playing on his lips partially hidden by his moustache. "Phone trouble again?"

I smirked back. "Damnedest thing, Charlie."

Isabella snorted—a distinctly unladylike sound—and held out her hand. "Give me your phone and I'll take it into the Apple Store and have them check it out."

"No, I'll take care of it."

"I insist," she smiled sweetly. "It is, after all, company property."

"No, really," I ground out between clenched teeth. "I'll take care of it."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Charlie interrupted her. "Leave it, Bells. If Edward says he'll take care of it, he will."

Her mouth snapped shut; those pouty, plump lips thinning out. Her eyes spoke volumes, though. They were shooting lasers at me, which I ignored.

"What's up, Charlie?"

"We need to go over the budget. I asked Bells to set up a meeting with you, but she was, ah, unable to get in contact. I decided to come see you and she tagged along."

"I understood you were out of town, Isabella."

"I got back early."

"Awesome." I nodded and turned back to Charlie. "You want me to come to the office or you want to do it here?"

"Come to the office after you're done."

"You want me to grab us dinner?"

"Angelo's?" he asked hopefully.

"No!" Isabella snapped. "No pizza for you, Charlie! You know what the doctor said."

He rolled his eyes. "He said to watch it, Bells, not that I couldn't have pizza on occasion."

"When's the last time you had it?"

"Weeks ago—maybe longer."

She pivoted my way, her hands on her hips. "Edward?"

I held up my hands. "I'm not your father's keeper. I have no idea what he eats."

She pursed her lips, her foot tapping on the gravel, glaring at both me and Charlie. It was a nice change not to be the only one with whom she was annoyed.

"No bacon or sausage," she snapped at me. "Light on the cheese."

"Sure."

Charlie caught my gaze and rolled his eyes, letting me know what he thought of her command. I could work something out and keep them both happy. She'd probably only stick around for a few minutes. Maybe I'd grab two pizzas—one to make Isabella happy and one for me and Charlie, and once she left I'd bring in the latter.

~o0o~

My plan would have worked—except she didn't leave. I spent the next couple hours being grilled by her over the budget and glared at by Charlie for handing him a pizza covered in vegetables and a dusting of cheese. The fact that half had pepperoni on it didn't help since Isabella watched which half he ate from, slapping his hand when he reached for the pepperoni. His mood darkened even more when she had the audacity to eat the pizza he felt should be his. He got even by leaning back and letting her pick apart every decision I had made.

When she got up to get a file, I growled at him. "Thanks for the back-up."

"Thanks for the lousy dinner."

"I have a full works in the truck."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Good luck getting it after you let 'The General' at me," I snarled at him, using the nickname the guys had for her.

He smirked as Isabella swept back in the room, her skirt hem flipping up as she sat down, giving me a glimpse of her knees. Her soft, rounded knees.

"Now, about the overtime," she started.

Charlie held up his hand. "The overtime was necessary, Bells. The client wanted the changes and knew it would cost them." He sat back in his chair. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I remember okaying most of these expenditures. The ones I didn't I know about, Edward wouldn't have spent if they weren't necessary."

We both gaped at him. He stood up, stretching. "You head home, Bells. You must be tired. I need to talk over a couple other things with Edward. I'll call you on the weekend."

She gathered up her files and left the office, muttering. I glanced at him, frowning. "Just like that? Suddenly everything is fine because you want to get your hands on that other pizza? You're such a jerk."

"That was only part of it. I do enjoy watching the two of you spar. I can't believe you let her tell you what to put on the pizza."

I groaned. "You're my boss, Charlie, but let's face it—she runs the show. I didn't dare bring in the other one."

He sighed. "Will you ever get along?"

I wasn't sure what to say, so I shrugged. "Maybe one day."

He shook his head. "The two of you drive me nuts. Go get the other pizza before she thinks of something else and comes back to keep arguing."

I laughed, because she would.

~o0o~

Pulling into the garage, I smiled in anticipation. My girl's car was parked on the other side of mine, which meant she was here—waiting for me.

I stopped in the mudroom, shedding my clothes and stepping in the shower, ridding myself of the dust and dirt of the day. The hot water pounding against my aching back felt great, but I kept it short; anxious to see her. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I grabbed another one and ran it through my hair as I made my way down the hall to my bedroom, pushing open the door. She was curled up on my bed; her dark hair spread out on the pillow, smiling _that_ smile—the one only I ever saw. Filled with warmth, light and love. Love for me.

The towel dropped and I slid into bed, pulling her to me. "God, I missed you. I hate it when you go away."

"I hate it, too," she whispered.

"Tell him no next time," I murmured against her lips.

"I can't."

"I know."

Fisting my hands in her thick hair, I brought her sweet mouth to mine. Our breath mingled, lips ghosting together. Her velvet tongue touched mine, and I was lost. With a deep groan, I crushed her chest to me and kissed her deep. Hard. Our tongues met, stroking and delving, wet and wanting. She clutched my shoulders as I clasped her tight, my need for her overwhelming and strident. My body hummed with arousal, the feeling of her soft curves molding to my hard planes was perfection. She was made to fit beside me. She belonged right here. I hovered over her, staring into her dark eyes, caught in the emotions they reflected back at me.

"I need you," I rasped.

"Have me," she moaned, wrapping her legs around my hips, guiding me to her heat. I thrust forward, hissing at the sensation of being joined with her again. Every time was like the first time. Every time I was overcome with the feeling of coming home. I moved within her, groaning her name against her skin as I ran open-mouthed, wet kisses on her neck, burying my face into her hair and breathing her in.

The intense pleasure of her mouth against my skin, the press of her body on mine and the heat of her surrounding my cock was too much. I came forcefully as she gasped and shuddered around me, her muscles clamping down, milking my orgasm as I shouted and slammed into her as deep as I could.

Her arms wound around me, pulling me to her chest. Gentle, long strokes of her fingers in my hair caused a long, contented sigh to escape my mouth.

"You were a sight for sore eyes today."

"I missed you so much, I caught an earlier flight. When Dad said he was going to see you I almost ripped the keys out of his hand," she admitted. "I couldn't wait another minute—even if I had to act pissy."

I grinned against her neck, nipping the soft skin sharply. "You do it well, sweet girl. I almost bought your act."

"It was hard. All I wanted to do was fling myself into your arms."

"You're here now."

"Why didn't you answer my calls?"

I sighed. "I wanted to—but I was surrounded the whole day. I thought you were still gone and I missed you so fucking much I was sure anyone hearing me talk to you would know. I was going to call you back as soon as I was free."

"So you weren't ignoring me?"

"I could never ignore you, sweet girl. Ever."

"Good."

I chuckled as I kissed her head. "Nice try getting my phone away from me, though. After what you did to it last time, I am not falling for that again."

"I thought you liked the ringtones."

"Barry White? I don't think so. Never mind the pictures you put on it. Christ, I had a raging hard-on every time I looked at my screen." I paused. "The 'reminders' popping up didn't help either."

_7pm—Lick my girl's pussy 'til she screams._

_8pm—Take my girl hard._

She smirked. "It worked, though. You didn't forget."

"I could never forget needing to fuck you." I growled, knowing it would make her giggle.

She didn't disappoint, her breathy little sounds filling the room. Then a large exhale of air left her mouth.

"What was that sound for?"

"I hate acting angry at you all the time. I feel like I'm two different people."

"I know. It's the only way we can be together—at least for now." I nuzzled her head. "We'll figure this out."

Her voice was soft. "Promise?"

"Yes." I tightened my grip. "How was your mother?"

She groaned. "Worse than ever. This house needs to be done—and soon."

I chuckled. When Charlie's ex-wife decided to fully renovate her house, she insisted Charlie make the arrangements for her, even though she lived halfway across the country. Still unable to deny her anything, he did as requested, but she was a horrible client, constantly changing her mind, causing everyone grief. Renee's phone calls were endless, and being the coward Charlie was, he sent Bella to deal with the problems when they couldn't be fixed over the phone.

"You need to tell him to deal with this shit. He's the one who can't say no to the woman."

"I know. I'll talk to him and make him go next time." She snuggled closer. "I could hardly wait to get back to you."

"Welcome home, baby."

"I love you, Edward."

I sighed into her hair, content now she was back where she belonged, even if it had to be in secret. "More than I can say, Bella. Love just isn't a big enough word."

She relaxed, slipping into sleep. I held her tight—the two women in my life once again melded into one.

Isabella Swan—the bane of my existence by day.

Bella Swan—the love of my life and the one woman I was forbidden to have.

~o0o~

_Charlie sighed and hung up the phone, passing a hand over his face. I glanced over from my desk with a frown. "Problem?"_

"_My daughter's coming home. She's decided to take me up on my job offer."_

"_This isn't good news?"_

"_It should be. With Shelly leaving, Bells is the perfect person to take over her job. She's got experience, she's organized and she won't take shit from anyone." He ran his finger over the picture of her he kept on his desk. I had seen the picture often—his daughter, Isabella, was a pretty girl; long, dark hair with brown eyes like Charlie's. _

_I had worked for Charlie for two years, but never met his daughter. He usually went to visit her, and the occasions she was in town she never came to the office. A couple months ago, Charlie had shared the news she was separating from her husband—news he wasn't exactly upset about. Mike, in Charlie's opinion, was lazy, always willing to take the easy road for everything and didn't look after his little girl the way he should. Isabella, it seemed, had been carrying the load for far too long. He'd been after her to come home and work for him so he could keep an eye on her. He worried about her constantly and talked about her so much, I felt I almost knew her._

"_You don't think she can handle the job?"_

_He sat back in his chair, staring out the window. "It's not the job I'm worried about. Running this place and running the big fancy office she used to work at won't be the problem. It's…the crew. I don't want any of them around her. She's vulnerable and has a heart of gold. She's also beautiful and rather shy—I don't want her overwhelmed or bothered."_

_I nodded in understanding. Charlie had always been pretty protective of his daughter. "I'm sure the guys will be respectful. I can have a word if you want, Charlie. Tell them to stay away."_

_He turned in his chair, his expression serious. "She's off limits to everyone here, Edward. Everyone. She isn't just another employee. She's my daughter." His fingers drummed on the desk. "Maybe I should implement a new policy—no dating within the company."_

_I had to laugh. "Since Isabella will be the only woman here, Charlie; that might be a bit obvious. It would make her uncomfortable, and frankly, it might make it more tempting for a few of them." Then I smirked. "Besides, you'll break Jake's heart. He's been after Seth since he got here. You can't do that to him when he's so close."_

_Charlie laughed. We all knew how Jake felt about Seth. Except, it seemed, Seth._

"_Maybe you're right. They're all the right age, but I want more for her." He sighed. "At least I don't have to worry about you."_

_I chuckled. "Oh? Not her type? Too rough around the edges?"_

"_She's twenty-six, Edward. That's twelve years younger than you. I don't think you're into cradle snatching." His eyes narrowed. "Are you?"_

_I shook my head, trying not to laugh at his fierce expression. "Nope—too young for me. I like them walking and talking on their own." Then I winked at him. "Relax, Charlie. Your daughter sounds as though she can hold her own. I'm sure if any of the yahoos step out of line, she'll put them in their place."_

_He nodded, but didn't look convinced. _

"_I'll talk to them."_

"_Will you watch out for her? I'd feel better if I knew you were looking out for her."_

"_Consider it done."_

"_Maybe you could be friends."_

_Friends. I wasn't used to being friends with a girl—but I would try for Charlie._

"_I'm game if she is." Then I grinned wryly at him. "She isn't six, you know. You can't pick her friends for her—but I'll help her any way I can."_

"_Thanks, Edward. I knew I could depend on you."_

_I waved him off. "Not a problem. Happy to help. I look forward to getting to know her."_

_Charlie frowned and I hastened to assure him._

"_Relax—as a friend, Charlie. It'll be like having another little sister around. It'll be great." _

~o0o~

_I was in trouble in about five seconds flat. Isabella stepped into the office; any and all thoughts of being her friend were out the window. And I certainly didn't feel this way about my little sister, Alice. The picture Charlie had on his desk didn't do her justice—and she was no little girl. She was small, curvy, with hair that hung down her back in deep waves of chocolate, and large, dark eyes that were bright and filled with intelligence. Then she smiled—full, pink lips curved into a warm, enticing smile that made my body tighten with want. She was dressed in a simple navy skirt and a cream-colored blouse and low heels—attire that was totally appropriate for the office, gave nothing away, yet on her, was completely sexy._

_So sexy and alluring, I was hard instantly. _

_So hard I couldn't even stand up to greet her. There was no hiding my reaction. _

_Instead, I was back to being fifteen again and hiding behind a large piece of furniture. When Charlie introduced us, all I could do was remain seated, extend my hand and offer her a gruff hello. His eyebrows shot up at my seeming rudeness, and Isabella looked confused. Still, she placed her small hand in mine, greeting me politely. A small shock ran down my spine as my hand closed over hers and it took everything in me not to pull her onto my lap and kiss her—even with Charlie standing there. I wanted to feel those inviting lips moving underneath mine. Her eyes widened and she pulled her hand back, her tongue peeking out as she bit her full bottom lip._

_I wanted that tongue in my mouth._

_I wanted to bite that bottom lip, then run my own tongue over it and tease her until she begged me for more._

_Instead, I grabbed a file, my laptop, muttered something about seeing a client and ran._

_Like a coward. _

_Inside my car, I slammed my hands on the steering wheel. Desire was coursing through me; hot, pumping and needy. _

_I wanted her. _

_Isabella; the boss's daughter. The boss who wanted me to look out for her, be her friend and keep the other men away from her._

_I felt a growl building in my chest. _

_That was the only thing Charlie and I would agree on at this exact moment. _

_No one was fucking getting close to her. They wouldn't touch her._

_She was mine._

_It didn't matter she was too young for me, just out of a bad marriage, or that she was Charlie's daughter and was strictly off limits._

_I wasn't sure how I could stay away._

_I ran a hand roughly over my face. _

_I had to. _

_~o0o~_

_My avoidance worked well for about six weeks. When we were forced to be together, I was polite but distant. At meetings, I sat as far away from her as possible—one inhale of her soft, feminine scent was enough to start my dick twitching, which invariably led to inappropriate thoughts of burying my face in her neck, fisting her thick hair in my hands as I fucked her. On my desk. Her desk. In my truck. In Charlie's truck. Anywhere I could._

_I saw the flickers of hurt cross her face every time I was curt with her. Her shoulders curled in a little at my tone and I hated knowing I was the one causing her pain. But it was the only way I could stay away from her. Other times, she squared her shoulders and we went toe-to-toe over some minor infraction she felt I was perpetrating. Her eyes would flash, her voice rising, and she refused to back down. She was fucking magnificent. _

_My cock agreed and wanted her even more. I'd have to hide again, often taking matters into my own hands—literally—when I couldn't stand it anymore. I hid a bottle of lotion in the bathroom for occasions like that. The fact I was almost forty years old and having to rub one out in the bathroom to make it through the day without humping a woman I barely knew, was more than humiliating. _

_I started spending more time on the job site we were currently running. I told Charlie the guys were slacking off and needed me there, but it was the only way I could keep my sanity. _

_She was everywhere. I heard her laughter in the office and I wanted to be the one who made her smile. When she would bring in cookies she baked, I wanted to steal them all and keep them for myself since she made them. Instead, I would shake my head when she would shyly offer the container, ignoring the way her smile fell away, and sneak some later when she was busy. I covertly stole looks at her during meetings, wishing I could smile at her and see that wondrous smile of hers in return. But if our eyes happened to meet, I would quickly glance away, dismissing her. If she appeared on site, I would snap at her about wearing steel toe boots and a hard hat, without even greeting her. The truth was, I was terrified she would be hurt wandering around the site, but I couldn't tell her that._

_A new emotion—one I had never experienced before—ran hot and free in my veins. Jealousy. Watching Quil stand beside her, joking and laughing with her, caused a slow burn in the pit of my stomach. Stalking toward them, I growled at him. "Are we on a coffee break?"_

_He frowned. "I don't drink coffee, Edward."_

"_Then I guess the break is over. Back to work."_

_Bella glared at me as he walked away, looking confused. "That was rude."_

"_I don't pay them to flirt with you."_

"_He wasn't flirting. He was talking about his mom! We were comparing the kinds of cookies she makes!" _

"_Whatever," I sputtered. "And for the last time—wear a fucking hardhat when you're on site!"_

_I stomped away, knowing she was watching me, no doubt cursing at me under her breath. She rarely swore, but when she did I found it rather sexy. I found everything about her sexy. It frustrated me to no end._

_She was the opposite of everything in my life. In my world of dust, gravel and hard steel, she was fresh, sweet and delicate. Her voice was warm honey compared to the raspy tenors I dealt with all day; her mannerisms gentle and feminine compared to the roughness that surrounded me. There was a tenderness she hid from everyone that I could see when she thought she was being unobserved—usually when dealing with her father on a more personal level after hours. I wanted some of that tenderness in my own life. _

_I wanted her tenderness. I wanted her._

_She took over the running of the office seamlessly; her actions always smart, direct and honest. She was brilliant and Charlie beamed with pride._

_Charlie groused at me about not being friendly enough to her, and I scowled at him. "I told you, Charlie, you can't pick her friends. It's a personality thing. Leave it alone."_

_After a couple weeks, she started standing her ground more and arguing with me all the time. We'd trade barbs and thinly veiled insults, even during meetings. I began thinking maybe the best thing would be to find another job. With my qualifications, I could easily move along, except I liked and respected Charlie, and until Isabella showed up, I enjoyed my job. Now, I dreaded some days, knowing I'd have to deal with her at any given moment. Yet, the thought of not seeing her made me miserable. And on the occasion when we found common ground and worked as a team it was fucking magic. It was as if she knew exactly how I was thinking and would respond perfectly, our ideas meshing in complete sync. In those moments being in her company was effortless and made me want more._

_I was so fucked. _

_I leaned back in my chair, running my hands through my hair in vexation and tugging on the ends. We'd had another sparring match this afternoon, and I stormed out of the office and spent the rest of the day onsite, snapping at everyone around me. I came back to the office to do some paperwork, knowing it would be deserted and I could get my work done in peace. I had heard Charlie and Isabella making plans for dinner earlier, so the area was clear. _

_Or so I thought. A throat clearing softly had me snap my head up in surprise. Isabella was standing in my doorway, holding a file and looking nervous. "Edward? Can I talk to you for a moment?"_

"_I thought you were going to dinner."_

"_Change of plans." She hesitated. "May I come in?"_

"_Sure." I indicated the chair in front of my desk. "What have I done now? Is my cell phone bill being audited?"_

"_Oh"—she squirmed a little in her chair—"no, nothing like that. Actually, I wanted to show you last month's figures."_

"_Is there a problem?"_

"_No." She handed me the file. "Your suggestion about the staggered shifts was a great cost and time saver. Charlie was very pleased. It was…it was a really great idea."_

_I glanced at the numbers, nodding and hiding my face. My chest warmed at her quiet praise. "Good," I said gruffly. "Glad I did something right." I handed her back the file. "Anything else?"_

_She bit her lip and drew in a deep breath. "Edward, I'm not sure how we got off on the wrong foot, but can we start again? My dad thinks the world of you, the crew respects you and the other staff think you're the cat's meow. I'm not sure why you dislike me so much, but I promise, if you let me try again, you'll see that I'm really a nice person." She offered me a shaky smile. "Maybe you could give me a chance?"_

_She looked so vulnerable; so sad. I wanted to take that sadness away and make her smile. "I don't dislike you, Isabella."_

_Her eyes were confused. "But…"_

_I held up my hand, interrupting her. "It's my problem, not yours. I'm very sorry I've upset you." I huffed out a sigh as I studied her. She looked tired and weary and suddenly I wondered if it was because of me. "I think maybe I need to move on. Look for another job."_

_She was on her feet in an instant. "No! You can't do that!"_

_I frowned at her. "Pardon?"_

"_Charlie needs you, Edward! He depends on you. I'll leave—you've been here for years; I've only just got here so I can be replaced. You can't go work elsewhere! You can't!"_

_I gaped at her. She was so upset, her hands clenched at her side, angry tears glistening in the corners of her wide eyes. "You're Charlie's family. He needs you more than me. He'll find another project manager."_

"_No. You're the best—he says so. He needs you," she insisted._

"_I don't think I can stay here," I confessed._

"_Because of me?"_

_I decided to be honest. "Yes."_

"_Why do you hate me so much?"_

_I regarded her for a moment, then spoke softly. "I don't hate you, Bella." My voice dropped further. "Quite the opposite."_

"_You called me Bella. You've never called me Bella before." _

"_It's how I think of you."_

"_But…you barely talk to me."_

"_It's…it's a survival thing." I beseeched her with my eyes to understand. "I'll talk to Charlie on Monday."_

_She shook her head, her expression one of shock. "I wish you wouldn't."_

"_I have to."_

_She turned and left. I heard the outside office door close and I knew I was alone. I looked out the window, knowing I had to do this. As much as I hated it, I had to go. My feelings for Bella were only growing stronger, not diminishing as I had hoped._

_I sat staring for a while, then gave up even pretending I was going to work. I had to go home and figure out my next step. I grabbed my coat and stepped outside, taking in a deep inhale of air. I glanced around the parking lot noticing one of Charlie's trucks there. I hadn't noticed it before—I must have missed it with my preoccupation and my thoughts. But as I walked toward my own vehicle, I saw the truck wasn't empty._

_Bella. _

_She was bent over the steering wheel, hands wrapped around the leather and her shoulders were shaking, the truck actually moving with the force of her sobs. My heart clenched at the sight of her. _

_There was no thought, only reaction. My feet had crossed the pavement and I was in the truck before I even realized what I was doing. Reaching over, I dragged Bella onto my lap, wrapping her in my arms and holding her to my chest. _

"_Shhh, Bella. Don't do this."_

"_You…can't…go…please, Edward." She lifted her head, her tear ravaged face breaking my heart. "I don't want you to go…please!"_

_Her pleas, the pain in her voice were too much. I cupped her face, wiping the tears with my thumbs. "Bella," I murmured._

_She covered my hands with hers, gripping my wrists. "Please," she whispered._

_And then my mouth was on hers. _

_Her lips, so soft, molded to mine. I could taste the salt of her tears, the sweet of her lip gloss and flavor of her—Bella. It was intoxicating, and I knew I wanted that taste for the rest of my life. As my tongue slid along hers we both groaned. _

_I needed more. _

_I pulled her tight to my chest, one arm holding her close while I used my other hand to pull her hair free of the clip it was caught up with. Her hair tumbled down in a wave of silk that I wrapped my hand in, tugging on the tresses to tilt her head back. I sought out the skin of her neck, kissing, licking and biting my way back to her mouth, needing her taste back on my tongue. Her hands tugged on my hair, twisting the short strands roughly, holding my face tight to hers. Dropping my hand to her hip, I tugged her shirt out of her skirt, running my hand up the bare skin of her back, trailing over the bumps and ridges of her spine, jerking her closer. She whimpered into my mouth as I ghosted the swells of her breasts, tracing the hardened nipples with my thumbs. _

_She started to flex and move on my lap, her skirt riding up as she shifted. I groaned as my sheathed cock pressed into her warmth—the heat of her blazing even through my pants. _

"_Please, Edward," she panted. _

_Weeks of forbidden desire, raging want, and unending frustration burst. With a growl, I tore away her scrap of lace, slipping my fingers into her wetness, claiming her mouth even deeper. Her head fell back with a groan as I stroked her, building her desire, praising her. "That's it, Bella. Feel me. Feel what you do to me. Come on my fingers and show me you want me."_

"_Edward!"_

_I brought her mouth roughly back to mine, my tongue stealing in and taking her breath. She rode my fingers, the muscles clamping down as she shattered; her scream muffled with my mouth._

_I hissed with satisfaction as she fumbled and yanked at my belt and zipper. Lifting my hips, I felt the rush of cool air for only an instant before I was surrounded by her wet center. Cursing at the overwhelming feeling of being buried inside her, I grabbed her hips, stilling her motion. "Give me a minute, baby. I want to feel you."_

_Her head fell to my shoulder and she shuddered, letting me set the pace. I slid my hands up her hips and slowly started to thrust, pushing her down to meet my movements. Pushing—pulling—in—out—faster and faster, the blistering heat building between us. The truck was filled with the sounds of our love making: moans, whimpers, sigh, murmurs of endearments, the sounds of our skin meeting and separating. Nothing existed outside this cab—nothing mattered. All that mattered was the intense act happening between us. She pulled her face back with a gasp. I wrapped my hand around her neck, holding her gaze, still thrusting as she climaxed; her eyes huge and filled with ecstasy. My orgasm slithered up my spine, exploding with a force, and I gripped her tight, her name falling from my lips as I groaned, emptying myself inside her. _

_She fell forward, her head resting on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, a feeling of intense affection filling me. Nuzzling her hair, I inhaled her intoxicating scent. Her fingers traced lazy circles on my neck. _

"_That was...unexpected," I murmured. "Fucking amazing, though." I kissed her brow. "I've wanted you for so long, Bella."_

"_Was it what you imagined?"_

_I chuckled. "Except for the location, yes. I hadn't planned on our first time in the front seat of your truck."_

_She giggled. "No?"_

"_Maybe our third or fourth."_

_That got me another giggle. _

"_I liked it." She shifted and grimaced, a small smile on her face. "We're a little messy, though."_

"_We are." Then I groaned. "Fuck, Bella. I didn't…I didn't even think… Fuck…baby, I'm clean, but I should have used protection—I wasn't expecting—I didn't plan…"_

_She pressed a finger to my mouth. "I'm clean and on birth control, Edward. We're fine."_

"_Tell me you don't regret what just happened," I beseeched._

"_Tell me you won't leave." _

"_I can't leave you now." I sighed into her hair. "I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore."_

_She lifted her head. "Then don't."_

~o0o~

I smiled as I looked over at Bella. We were in bed—our usual Saturday morning ritual well underway. I made coffee; she made her infamous breakfast sandwiches. We carried both back to bed with the paper. I spent a lazy hour enjoying the tranquility of perusing the headlines, while Bella worked on the crossword puzzle, often interrupting me with a query.

"Flightless bird—three letters?"

"Emu."

"Storage area—six letters?"

"Hmm…locker?"

"Oh, that works!"

I smirked and kept reading.

"Thrusting implement?"

I looked up. "What?"

"Four letters—starts with C…or it might be a D—definitely ends in K though."

"Are you shitting me with this?"

"Yes."

Then she fell backward, laughing at her silly joke. Chuckling, I lifted her feet into my lap and stroked her ankles, the way I knew she liked. She sighed in pleasure and smiled at me, tucking an arm under her head. She was so relaxed, her dark hair spilled out around her, her eyes soft as they looked at me.

I loved seeing her like this.

In the office she was Isabella: cool, professional and a force to be reckoned with. She hadn't earned the nickname "The General" for nothing. She dealt with the crews, supplies and problems efficiently and without apologies. She dressed the part; her outfits businesslike and feminine yet never crossing the line. She wore her hair up, often tucking an errant strand back into place. Some days, it took everything in me not to be the one who reached out and soothed the curl behind her ear while I dropped a tender kiss to the skin for good measure. It was getting harder to resist.

When dealing with her father, she was still efficient and bossy, although her words were tempered with fondness—unless they were arguing over budgets or his terrible eating habits.

But alone with me, she became Bella. Her body language changed and she became fluid and supple; all soft curves and rounded edges—like liquid mercury. Her smiles were filled with light, her gaze warm and soft, and her words uttered in the gentlest tone; the tenderness I had longed for on full display. Her laughter was low and sultry and happened often. I loved making her laugh.

"You're such a nut."

She grinned at me. "But you love me."

I tightened my hands on her feet. "I do."

Her face turned serious. "Tell me."

Lifting her feet off my lap, I moved and hovered over her, holding her gaze. "I love you, Bella. More than anyone or anything. You're my entire world."

She became peaceful, her smile shy. "I love you."

Lowering my head, I traced her collarbone with my tongue, swirling it on her delicate skin. I dragged my mouth up her throat, tugging gently on her earlobe, smiling at her shiver. "Now about that crossword puzzle, maybe I need to help you with a…physical demonstration…of that thrusting implement?"

"Yes…_Edward_…God…_yes_…show me."

~o0o~

She was wrapped in my arms, snuggled close. The newspaper scattered all around us on the floor, one overturned cup of coffee dripping a dark stain onto the paper. I traced the skin of her arm with one finger, up and down, over and again.

"What are you thinking?"

"How good it feels when you're in my arms."

She snuggled tighter. "I know."

"I want you here all the time."

She leaned back, tilting her head up. "Edward?"

"I hate it when you go away and I can't talk to anyone—say anything about how much I miss you or worry about you. I hate hiding how much I love you."

"Then we need to make changes."

I yanked on my hair in frustration. I nodded. "I know. I just don't know how."

"We sit down with my father and tell him."

I snorted. "That's going to go over well. Pretty sure by the end of the conversation I'll have a busted lip and no job."

"Do you really think he'll be that upset? He thinks so highly of you."

"In addition to being opposed to the age thing, and me not being good enough for you, I think he's going to be angry over the fact we've kept it hidden all this time. He's gonna be mad on a lot of levels."

She shook her head. "You _are_ good enough for me—and good for me. He'll see that. He may be mad at first, but my dad loves me and he wants me to be happy. You make me happy."

Cupping her cheek, I smiled. "I like making you happy. I'm not so sure about how fast he'll come around. He was pretty insistent on no one in the company getting close to you."

"Then we should face it now and it's done." Her voice became even quieter. "Are you worried about his anger personally or professionally?"

"Some of both," I admitted. "I like my job a lot. I'm good at it and I like working for your dad."

"More than you like me?"

I tugged on my hair in frustration. "Of course not."

"Are you embarrassed by our relationship? Are you ashamed of me?"

"No! It's nothing like that!"

"Yet we still hide."

"Bella…"

"You were going to leave when you thought we couldn't be together. What about now? Would you leave so we could be? Or didn't you mean it?"

"At the time I guess I did, yes. I didn't want to leave, but I thought it might be for the best."

"But not now? Even if it meant we could be together—out in the open?"

"What about you? You said basically the same thing," I challenged. "You thought it was important I stay working with your dad. Or doesn't that matter anymore?"

She stood up, suddenly very angry. "Is that what you want? For me to give up my job?"

I stood up as well, tense. "Don't put words in my mouth."

And then we were arguing. Angry words, accusations and denials flew between us. All over a situation neither of us had a solution to, brought up at the wrong moment when we were anxious, unsure of the future and weary of hiding our feelings. What I _should _have done was take her in my arms and told her we'd talk to her father. Face it together. If he was furious and completely against us, I _would_ walk away from a job I liked, because I loved her and she trumped everything.

Instead, we continued to argue until she was angry enough to storm into the washroom with her clothes and leave. And I was angry enough to let her go.

The slam of the door behind her echoed in the house, and in my heart, for hours.

Sunday, I was miserable. I woke up alone and exhausted; having tossed and turned all night, our argument on repeat in my head, my bed too big and empty without her. I kept picking up my phone to call her, but I didn't want this conversation to happen via airwaves. I wanted to see her face to face, but going to her place was risky. She always came here, since I lived across town from Charlie. Her place was two blocks away from him, making the chance of him seeing my truck far too high. I paced the house, frustrated and angry, finally saying fuck it and getting in my truck, determined to make this right.

But when I slowed down by her driveway I saw not only her company truck parked there, but her father's truck behind it. Cursing, I drove away, and spent the afternoon doing errands and drive-byes, but Charlie's truck remained a silent sentinel. Giving up, I went home and sent her a simple text.

_**I'm an ass. Call me when the coast is clear so I can apologize properly. I love you.**_

I waited in vain—the phone never rung and the message remained unanswered.

Monday morning I was sullen, tired and desperate to see her. Glancing at my schedule, I bit back a curse, realizing we had a staff meeting, followed directly by a meeting with a new client. I had met him once and disliked him immediately. I thought he was a pompous ass, and hoped we wouldn't see him again, but as luck would have it, he scheduled another sit-down.

Isabella would be attending both meetings—and unless I managed to get to her before they started, we'd still be on unfriendly terms when they began, and I didn't want that.

At the office, her door was closed and her truck not in her spot. Charlie was there, on the phone and I waved as I went by. In my office, I sorted through some notes and listened attentively as the office became busier. When I finally heard Isabella's voice calling out greetings, I relaxed, and after a few minutes stood up, a file in hand, preparing to go and talk to her. At my doorway I paused as she came into view. My hand grasped the edge of the doorframe as I swallowed hard.

_She didn't. _

To everyone else she looked normal. To me she was fucking sin.

A soft wrap dress in a deep blue hugged her curves and ended just above her knees. The bow resting on her hip begged for my teeth to grasp it and pull it open. She was wearing heels for a change which made her legs seem long and endless—I wanted them wrapped around my hips, the heels digging into my ass as I pounded into her. There was nothing unusual about her outfit, except it was one of my favorites. I told her once how fucking sexy she was in it.

But it was her hair that caught my eye and made my breath catch in my throat. Her glorious fucking hair I couldn't resist, cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in waves of dark chocolate satin. She'd left it curly, which she hated, but knew I loved—the riotous mass swirling around her face as she moved. I wanted to lace my hands in the soft curls and pull her face to mine and kiss her. Bend her over the closest desk and bury my face into the sweet fragrance as I begged for her forgiveness. Fuck her until she moaned my name and showed me with her body we were okay.

Instead I was paralyzed as our eyes met. Her anger-filled gaze was challenging. My apologetic one ignored. She knew what seeing her hair down would do to me. How much I'd want—need—to touch her and not be able to. She was still angry at me, thinking I valued my job over her.

Taking in a deep breath and pushing off the door, I crossed the office, aware we were being watched. "Good morning, Isabella."

Her voice was clipped, and this time I knew it wasn't an act. Up close I could see how tired she looked, and hurt was evident in her eyes. "Edward."

"I have a couple thoughts on that file we were discussing. I wondered if you could spare me a moment before the staff meeting." I paused and cleared my throat. "I thought about what you said, and I really wanted to talk it over with you."

Her eyes flickered, and she blinked—a glimmer of moisture appeared. I inched forward, needing to be closer. I inhaled deeply, the scent of her washing over me. "Please," I added, fighting the incredible urge to say _fuck it all_ and drag her into my arms, not caring about the consequences.

Before she could answer, Charlie strode out of his office, clapping his hands. "Great. I need to see both of you before Hunter comes in. My office—now."

Our bubble was broken. Bella closed her eyes and stepped back, her guard once again returning. "Of course, Charlie," she acknowledged and moved past me, her long tresses brushing my hands. Unable to resist, I pulled one curl with my finger, its texture soft and silky against my calloused skin. It took everything in me not to wrap the curls in my fist and yank her back to me like a caveman. Claim her in front of everyone. The curl unwound and escaped my finger as she walked away.

"We'll talk later, Edward."

I followed her silently, realizing I would follow her anywhere.

I just had to make sure she understood that.

~o0o~

_Bella smiled at me from the corner of the sofa as I handed her a cup of coffee. _

_I'd finally removed her off my lap and slid over to the driver's side of the truck, she'd looked at me questioningly. "I live five minutes from here—I often leave my truck in the lot. If Charlie sees yours, he'll wonder where you are."_

"_Are we going somewhere?"_

"_Yes. You're coming home with me and we're going to talk."_

"_Okay."_

_Once we reached the house, I gave her a set of sweat pants and a shirt to change into, while I made the coffee, quickly changed myself and waited for her. When she emerged from the guest room, her hair brushed and back up, and dressed in my clothes, I couldn't suppress my smirk. She was beyond adorable; the sleeves of my shirt rolled up several times and the pants hanging off her hips. I drew her close, kissing her temple, finding the clip and letting her hair loose again. _

"_Leave it down. I love your hair."_

_She tilted her face up, biting her lip. I pulled on the soft flesh. "Keep doing that and we won't be talking," I warned._

_Color stained her cheeks, and I chuckled as I drew her to the sofa. How she could blush after what we'd just done was beyond me. She was a mystery to me still—one I wanted to solve._

_She sipped her coffee, gazing at me over the rim of her mug. She was too far away, so I slid closer and laced our fingers together._

"_I thought you hated me," she confessed. _

"_Anything but."_

"_Then why…?"_

_I kissed her hand and released it. "Your father was very specific when you were moving back, Bella. You're off limits. To everyone." I shook my head as I chuckled without humor. "He asked me to be your friend. Look out for you—like I would my own sister. Except the way I feel about you isn't brotherly. The only way I could stop myself from acting on how I felt was to distance myself."_

"_But he really likes you—respects you. If we talked to him…"_

"_I'm twelve years older than you are, Bella. He'd fucking freak out."_

_Her chin lifted. "It's just a number."_

"_A big number."_

_She shrugged. "Your age doesn't bother me." She sighed, looking down into her mug; her voice soft when she finally spoke. "The way you treated me bothered me."_

_I slid closer, lifting her face and stroking her cheek. "I'm sorry," I murmured. "I hated doing it, but I didn't know what else to do. You…you affect me deeply, sweet girl."_

"_How?" she whispered, turning her face and pressing a kiss to my palm._

"_You bring out feelings I've never experienced before," I confessed. "I've never felt this…need for another person. I want to protect you, keep you from harm. I want to touch you all the time." I trailed my fingers along her neck at the slight reddish skin from my scruff. "I want to mark you and let everyone know you're taken." I shut my eyes briefly, opening them to meet her intense gaze. "I want to know what makes you laugh and cry. All your hopes and dreams. I want to make your dreams come true. I want to be part of your life." I drew in a deep breath. "I want to make love to you…to fuck you and hear you cry out my name again. I want…I want to be everything to you."_

"_But?"_

"_We're at different stages in our life, Bella. Your father wouldn't approve of our relationship. Even if he didn't fire me over it, he'd be unhappy."_

"_I don't care about his feelings."_

"_Yes, you do," I stated gently. "You adore your father."_

"_I adore you."_

_My breath caught._

"_How do you know we're at different stages, Edward? We're both healthy, happy with our jobs. I'm not a normal twenty-six-year-old. I don't enjoy clubbing or late nights. My dad has always said I had an old soul—I've never fit in with people my own age. I live a quiet life, and from all I've heard, so do you." She covered my hand with hers, pushing it into her skin. "I want to get to know you. Be your friend…and more. Is that such a bad thing?"_

"_You already are more."_

"_Then can't we…try?"_

"_I want to."_

_She placed her mug on the table and took mine from my hand, placing it beside hers. She slid onto my lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I want to, as well. Please stop fighting this, Edward."_

_Resting my hands on her hips, I studied her open expression. I slipped my fingers under the loose material of the shirt she was wearing, stroking the soft skin of her back. "I'm tired of fighting you, Bella. I want you. I want you with me. I just don't know how this will end. I don't want to hurt you even more than I have already."_

"_Then don't."_

"_You've already been hurt—your marriage…"_

_She shook her head. "Mike and I weren't right for each other. The divorce was a relief." She laughed ruefully. "He wanted a life of fun and glamor. He never wanted to grow up and be responsible. I thought he was what I needed to be less serious. I was serious enough for both of us."_

"_But?"_

"_I learned there was a difference between being serious and being responsible. His constant need to party and lack of ability to keep a job became very tiresome. I tried. I honestly did. I worked, he played. It just became too much, and when I told him to grow up, he told me to take a hike."_

"_He's an idiot. He should have taken better care of you."_

"_Charlie would agree with you." _

"_I want to take care of you."_

"_I want to care for you as well." She hesitated. "What about you, Edward? Dad mentioned you were divorced."_

_I nodded. "Much like you, I got married for the wrong reasons. We'd been dating a while and all our friends were getting married. It seemed…the right thing to do."_

"_What happened?"_

_I shrugged. "We were too young. We changed and what we wanted changed." I chuckled dryly. "Or what Lauren wanted changed. She hated everything I did. My job, my life—everything. She wanted a business man—someone who carried a smart attaché case and drove a BMW. Not someone who wore a hard hat, dragged dust in at the end of the day, or drove a truck. We parted ways after a couple years."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be. She wasn't right for me."_

"_Since then?" she asked. _

"_I've dated—I'm certainly no monk. But I've never connected with anyone the way I connect with you. It's like…" My voice trailed off._

"_Like?" she prompted._

_My mouth hovered over hers. "Like I've been waiting for you." _

"_Edward," she breathed out._

_As soon as my mouth touched hers I was lost. Minutes passed as we shared the same breath, our lips melded together, tongues dancing and stroking, learning the taste and scope of each other. Slowly pulling away, I rested my forehead against hers. _

"_What do we do now?" I asked. "Tell me what you want, Bella. I'll give it to you—I'll give you anything." _

_She tossed her head defiantly. "We're both adults, what we do in private is our business—no one else's."_

"_Your father?"_

"_Just us for now—we'll deal with him when we're ready…when we know how it's going to end."_

"_How do you want it to end, sweet girl?"_

_Her eyes were fathomless. "With forever."_

_With a groan I pulled her to my chest and covered her mouth with mine. _

_That was exactly what I wanted. _

~o0o~

Charlie leaned over his desk, handing Bella something. "You left this in my truck."

Bella's hand closed around her cell phone. "Thanks Dad—I wondered where I put it."

"I didn't see it until this morning. I hope you didn't miss anything important."

"I'll plug it in and see."

I wasn't sure if I imagined the glance Charlie shot me, but I remembered my text, which Bella obviously hadn't seen. She had no idea I'd tried to contact her—but suddenly I wondered if he did.

"Couldn't break my password, Charlie?" she teased, and I relaxed when he shook his head.

"I would have tried, but the damn thing was already dead. If you refuse a house phone, Bells, you need to remember to keep the damn thing charged—and remember where it is."

She nodded, running her finger over the keys. "I usually do, I just forgot." Then she slipped her phone into her pocket. "What did you need me and Edward for?"

"Hunter has some more questions, but I think he's going with us. I want both of you to work closely with him. He's going to need a lot of handholding, I think. Put our best people on it Edward."

"All our people are the best, Charlie," I countered.

He laughed. "The best of the best then."

I gave a curt nod. "Will do."

His eyes narrowed. "You have a problem with Hunter?"

"Besides the fact he's arrogant, a know-it-all and I have a bad feeling about him? No, nothing."

I didn't add the fact I didn't like the way he looked at Bella when he was here last time—as if she was something to eat. I didn't have the right to say that, I reminded myself.

"Work with him. He has a lot of projects on the go. We do a good job with this; it could be the start of some new business. Lots of it."

I nodded, hating the idea.

"Bells, I want you in on all the meetings. He liked your ideas last time. Develop a rapport with him."

"Sure, Charlie."

I hated the idea even more now.

I stood up. "Anything else?"

Her brow furrowed. "No. I expect both of you to be on top of this."

We both nodded and walked out of his office. "Jess," Bella called over to her new assistant. "Tell everyone ten minutes in the boardroom. I just have to get my notes and go over them." She turned away, and before I could stop myself, I grabbed her arm.

"Tell them fifteen minutes," I instructed Jess, leading a startled Bella to my office. "I need to go over this file with you before the meeting, Isabella. It's _important_."

Ignoring Jess's surprised expression and Bella's glare, I pulled her into my office, shutting the door and flicking the lock. Seconds later, I had her pushed against the wall, trapping her between the hard surface and my chest.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Talking to you."

She pushed on my chest. "It doesn't feel like talking. You're the one who said no touching in the office."

"I'm breaking all the rules anyway. If I'm going to hell, I might as well enjoy it," I growled, grasping her thighs and lifting her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around my hips—exactly the way I imagined them.

She gasped when she felt me hard and pressing into her softness. "_Edward_."

"You didn't get my message," I murmured into her ear, thrusting my hips slowly forward, making her quiver.

"You…you sent me a message?"

"Yes—I wanted to apologize. I came to your house—several times, but Charlie was there. I asked you to call me."

"I didn't see it. We went for lunch and I left my cell in the truck. I looked for it after he left—when I couldn't find it, I sent you an email saying I was sorry, but you didn't respond either."

I quirked my eyebrow at her. "I didn't check my computer."

"You need to embrace technology and add email to your phone, old man."

I grinned at her teasing, relieved to know she was no longer as angry with me. She knew I hated all that technology shit. She loved it.

"I like my private time, little girl." I pushed closer, my fingers stroking her upper thigh. "I especially like my private time with you."

She whimpered, and I covered her mouth with mine. I kept the kisses light and indulgent; gentle sweeps of my lips against hers, tiny nips of my teeth to her bottom lip and tender passes of my tongue over the plump flesh. Small, silent symbols of apologies.

"I'm sorry, sweet girl—I hate arguing with you. I hate not being able to talk to you."

Her eyes glimmered.

"Don't cry. Please, Bella, don't cry."

"I'm sorry, too."

"We'll talk tonight? You'll come over?"

"I have a business dinner with Charlie."

"Come after."

She smirked, arching back into me, making me groan at the contact. "It'll be late, Edward, and we both know if I show up late, coming will be all that _will_ happen—there'll be no talking. You'll be all sleepy and sexy; your cock will be all smirky and winky—there won't be any talking—we'll end up making love instead."

"You think I'm sexy when I'm sleepy?"

"Definitely. You get all tousled and your voice gets all growly. I love it."

I filed that piece of information away for later use. I grinned at her. "My cock…winks?"

"Smirks too—flirty little bugger does it constantly."

I lowered my face to her ear, tugging on her lobe. "Obviously it's been too long since he winked at you, otherwise you wouldn't be referring to him as 'little bugger,' Bella. I think you should _come_…over later tonight so I can remind you how _not_ little he is."

She sighed, her hands caressing the back of my neck. "I love you," she whispered fervently, her hands pulling me close and my cock closer. "Maybe he'd like to wink at me now."

"Baby, we have to go. Jess will knock any minute."

"We have seven minutes."

I fingered the bow on her hip, desperate to feel her wrapped around me. "We shouldn't."

"I want you," she breathed.

"You'd have to be quiet," I warned, yanking on the bow and slipping my hands under the fabric, groaning. "No underwear, Bella?" I bit her earlobe. "Naughty, naughty girl."

She moaned low as my fingers found her slick center, stroking her hard.

"We have to be fast."

"Six minutes," she panted, as my pants hit the floor with quiet thud.

"I only need three," I moaned, burying myself deep inside her. "I'm going to make you come so fast."

"Two," she moaned. "I only need two."

She was right.

It was the best two fucking minutes of my life; my orgasm hot and fast, my groan lost in the sweetness of her mouth.

It left me four minutes to pull up my pants, help her retie her pretty bow, and then simply hold her. The tension had drained from her frame, her stiffness easing even more as my hands stroked her head—long passes of my fingers through her thick, wonderful hair as I whispered my adoration for her into her ear. She became fluid in my arms, and I felt myself calm and center holding her. She always did that for me.

"Forgiven?" I murmured into her hair.

"Yes." A yawn escaped her mouth and she sighed.

"Good." I chuckled. "I can't believe we each tried to reach out and neither of us got the message. It would have saved some lost hours of sleep for both of us."

"What a pair," she agreed.

Regretfully, I tilted her chin up. "The best pair, Bella." I drew in a deep breath. "And it's time everyone knew exactly how great."

"Really?" she whispered.

"We'll figure it out. I'll talk to your dad later this week."

"We should talk to him together."

"United front?"

"Yes."

Affectionately I ran my nose up her cheek. "Okay. He might not kill me if you're there to witness the act."

Jess knocked on the door. "Everyone's in the boardroom!" she chirped.

I moved back, cupping Bella's face, her eyes once again calm and tender.

"Tomorrow," I promised.

"Tomorrow."

~o0o~

Two hours later her eyes were anything but calm or tender. They shot daggers at me as Charlie yelled; his face almost purple in rage.

"You better have a good fucking explanation, Edward. You cost me a huge amount of business!"

I stood up, slapping my hand on the desk. "He was out of line, Charlie! I couldn't sit there and listen to that shit! He was hitting on your daughter!"

Charlie turned to Bella. "Is this true?"

"I could have handled it. I _was_ handling it until you went all caveman, Edward!"

I gaped at her, reminding myself she hadn't heard the disgusting remarks he muttered when she left the room to grab a report from her desk. He'd actually winked in my direction as he had the gall to ask me if anyone in the office was "tapping that hot ass." Then he went on to mutter some of the depraved things he'd do to her ass.

I had him pinned against the wall, my arm pressing on his throat when Bella walked back in, Charlie following her.

Chaos ensued; James Hunter insisted I had attacked him unprovoked. He threatened not only to pull his business, but also screamed about legal action and insisted I be fired.

I shook my head at her. "You didn't hear what he said when you left. You _couldn't_ handle that shit. Trust me."

Bella's eyes widened and face blanched.

I met Charlie's gaze. "I couldn't allow him to disrespect her, or you like that." I straightened my shoulders. "Fire me if you want."

He ran a hand over his face and stood up. "I'm not going to fire you. You said you had a bad feeling about him. I had just hoped he'd be a pain about budgets. Not hit on my daughter. I don't want his business."

"You want me to call him?"

"No, I'll take care of it." To my surprise he reached out his hand. "Thanks for looking out for her."

I shook his hand. "You're welcome."

Charlie left the room and I sighed. "So I guess you're mad at me again?"

"What did he say?"

Quietly, I told her. "I couldn't sit here and listen to that, Bella. Even if you weren't…_mine_, I couldn't. But the fact you _are_…I couldn't risk him ever trying anything. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you because I held back and played it safe for the sake of some business."

Her hand slipped into mine. "I've never seen you like that."

"I'll do whatever I need to do to protect you."

She bit her lip and grinned a little. "That's rather hot, Edward. No one has ever wanted to protect me, apart from my father. I hope you don't go to jail for it. Your face is too pretty for that to happen."

I chuckled and leaned forward, grateful she wasn't angry. "Let me get this straight, Bella." I lowered my voice. "You think I'm sexy, growly, _and _pretty? And my cock is smirky?"

"And winky."

"Right. Winky, too."

She nodded. "That about sums it up."

"Wow, a man finds out a lot of things on a Monday he never knew before."

She stood up, dropping a quick kiss on my mouth. "Wait 'til you see what I show you later."

"I can hardly wait."

~o0o~

A few days later, I sat at my desk, trying to concentrate on the file in front of me. It wasn't working. All I could think about was Bella. About us. Telling Charlie. Wondering if the past few days would make what I had to tell him easier or harder. He had finally calmed James Hunter down—no charges would be laid, but there would be no business happening between them either. When I told him what Hunter had said, Charlie paid him a visit and after that the matter was closed. An angry Charlie was a scary Charlie—I knew this from experience. I also knew Charlie was discreetly making some calls to other companies, warning them about Hunter.

The door opened, the loud noise of the site flooding the trailer, and Charlie stepped in. I leaned back in my chair, accepting the cup of coffee he offered me.

"Hey," I muttered. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Bells needed one of the new guys to sign some papers."

"So you brought them down?"

"Nah, she came with me. She said something about needing a conversation outside the office and wanting you involved." He sat down heavily, taking a deep swallow of his coffee. He looked out the window with a sigh. "I think she's fixing to leave, Edward."

I shook my head. "No, she isn't."

"If she does, it's your damn fault!" He slammed his hand on the hard wood in front of him. "Why can't the two of you get on?"

"Charlie…"

"She's my daughter, Edward! You're my right hand…and my goddamn friend! Why can't you get along? You came to her defense the other day, so you must like her a little?"

I took in a deep breath. "Are we friends, Charlie?"

"What kind of fucking question is that? Of course we are. I'm as close to you as anyone—you know that."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Resting my arms on my things I studied Charlie's irate face, an idea forming. "Why are we friends?"

"Again I ask… What kind of question is that? What are you on about this morning?"

"A fair one. Aside from the fact you're my boss, you're fourteen years older than I am. What could we possibly have in common?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "What the fuck does age have to do with friendship? We have lots in common; we enjoy the same things, we get on well… I don't care if you're four years or fourteen years younger than I am."

"What about other relationships?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Does age have to play a role in any relationship as long as it's a good one for both parties? Despite what other people may think?"

He frowned and began to speak, just as all hell broke loose outside. Shouting, yelling and the sound of some catastrophe happening, had me leaping to my feet and racing to the door, flinging it open.

My eyes flew open in horror at what I saw, my blood freezing in my veins into icy shards of glass that prickled and stabbed at my flesh.

The large crane that was lifting equipment had clearly malfunctioned; the load now swinging freely, pieces of building supplies flying like debris in a wind storm. The crew was scrambling, yelling and trying to clear the area.

And standing, frozen, in the middle of the chaos, no hard hat, or other protective equipment, was Bella.

Behind me, Charlie cursed and yelled for Bella to move. The only words in my head though, echoing time and again: _not her—dear God, not her._

There was no thought. In seconds I was off the steps, moving faster than I thought I was capable of, screaming her name.

"Bella! Baby—get back! Move, Bella—move!"

I reached her before she had even turned her head, wrapping her in my arms and propelling her back into the safety of the overhang, the force of my lunge knocking us both to the ground. I pivoted on my feet, rolling so I landed on my back, Bella on top of me. My breath left my chest with a large oomph, my embrace like a steel cage around her. Gasping for air, I stared at her. "Baby—are you okay?"

Before she could answer, I saw it. A piece of broken scaffolding flying in the air, aiming directly for Bella. With a loud curse, I rolled, ignoring her grunt of discomfort, as my body covered hers.

Heavy pain lanced across my foot, causing me to shout in distress. My eyes met Bella's fearful ones. Her gaze widened, her mouth opened in warning, my name a terrified gasp on her lips. "_Edward!_"

There was more pain—searing agony that buried into the back of my head exploding with a fiery, burning eruption.

Then the world went black.

~o0o~

There were voices, distant and muted. I tried to open my eyes, but the pain was too much. I attempted to turn my head to the sounds, but it was as if I was locked down, unable to move.

The voices droned on…

"Too early to tell—he needs time—swelling…"

A different voice, angry and low: "—you could have been killed—why didn't you tell me…"

A tender voice, one I knew, whispered: "…come back to me, Edward—please. I need you. I love you."

My own voice pleading. "_Bella."_

The darkness claimed me again.

~o0o~

The world was clearer the next time I came to—the pain barely having changed. I forced my eyes open, blinking in the dim light. The room around me was stark, machines beeping a low, steady rhythm. My gaze moved and fell on the figure beside me, meeting the stoic, dark gaze of Charlie. His eyes were sunken and glazed.

Panic fluttered as memories seeped into my addled brain. Despite the pain, I struggled to lift my head, rasping out the only word that mattered.

"Bella?"

He stood, looming over me, pushing me back into the pillow. "She's fine."

"Where?" I groaned, needing to know how close she was. I wanted to see her, make sure she was okay.

"She's sleeping."

"Please," I begged, fighting the darkness. "I need…I love…"

And I was gone again.

~o0o~

The next time I woke up, I wasn't alone in bed. Curled beside me was my girl, her hand clutching my gown, head on my chest. One arm was wrapped in tensor bandages and I could see bruises forming on her pale skin. My arm was around her, holding her close. The pain in my head was less, but still there. Grimacing, I nuzzled the top of her head.

"Bella," I whispered. "Sweet girl."

"She refused to leave again."

I looked up at Charlie, who was watching us with narrowed eyes.

"She's stubborn."

A small smirk appeared on his lips. "Like her mother."

"Like her father, as well."

I cleared my throat, and gratefully accepted the water Charlie offered me, taking several sips before handing him the glass.

He leaned back in his chair. "She may be thinking by staying there, she's protecting you."

"Do I need protection, Charlie?"

"You have something you want to tell me, Edward?"

"I'm in love with your daughter."

"And?"

"She loves me."

"How long?"

I hesitated, wondering how much to say.

"How long, Edward?"

"I've been in love with her since the first day she arrived."

"You've lied to me all this time?"

"I tried to fight it, Charlie. _We_ tried. I stayed away from her as long as I was able to—I even tried to make her hate me. But…we love each other."

"Yet you hid it."

"We were worried about your reaction. You yourself told me no one was good enough for her—that she was off limits to everyone, remember? I tried to respect that—I tried to fight it." I brushed my hair off my forehead in an impatient gesture, ignoring the pain that simple action caused. "I didn't know what else to do. She's everything to me, Charlie. She completes me—it's as if I've been waiting all my life to find her.

"We had decided to tell you"—I indicated my prone form—"then this happened."

He didn't say anything for a minute, and I used the time to look down at Bella. Her long eyelashes rested on her cheek as she slumbered, a slight frown on her full lips. I traced her mouth with my finger, smiling when her lips formed into a pout and she kissed the tip. I sighed heavily, trying to find more strength to keep talking. I was exhausted.

I looked up to see Charlie watching us. "I know I'm not what you had in mind for her. I'm not rich; I can't provide her with all the luxuries she deserves. And I'm older than she is."

"I don't care if you're rich—it's how you treat her that's important. But you are older —a lot older," he grumbled.

"You said it yourself the other day. Age has nothing to do with how well a relationship works. Or does that only apply when you choose?" I challenged him.

He glared at me for a moment.

"You've said yourself she's an old soul. She's perfect for me. We mesh so well.

"I'll do anything I need to do in order to make her happy…in order to keep her." I sucked in a deep breath. "Including leaving the company, if that's what you want."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes."

"You saved her life. You risked your own life to save hers."

"I'd do it again—a hundred times over."

A glimmer of a smile appeared on his face. "I can't go through that a hundred times."

"Maybe we need to ban her from the work sites, then."

"I'll let you tell her," he chuckled.

"Do I still have a job?"

He leaned back, scrubbing his face. "Edward, when I tell you to give everyone the day off for doing a good job, do I include you in that statement?"

"Not usually."

"When I tell you to kick everyone's ass because we're behind schedule, are you part of that ass kicking?"

"No."

"When I said off limits to everyone…I wasn't necessarily including you, either."

"You weren't?"

He shook his head. "I have a confession to make. I can't tell you how often I thought the two of you would make a great team. How many times I wished she'd find someone just like you to be part of her life. Someone strong and caring."

"That's not what you said," I pointed out.

"I know. I thought the age difference was too much, and you working in the same company wasn't a good idea. I hated the thought that if things didn't work, I'd have to choose between you."

"No," I said quietly. "If that happened, I would leave. I wouldn't make you choose. But it's not going to happen, Charlie. She's it for me. I've been waiting so long for her, I'd almost given up."

"Guess all the hiding has been hard on you, eh?"

"You have no idea. You could have said something. Given me a clue."

He grinned, lifting one shoulder. "I didn't want to make it too easy for you. Challenge is good for a man."

"You're an ass."

"At first I thought you honestly didn't like each other, so I didn't bother trying to push it. But seeing how well you worked together gave me hope. Lately though…"

"We weren't fooling you anymore?"

He chuckled. "No—the two of you were far too in tune with each other. If Bells was upset, I knew you would be too. On the days she was glowing, I knew you'd be flying high as well." He held up his hand. "And I don't want to know why."

I grinned. I had no plans on telling him either.

"The bottom line was, I saw how you were with each other and I hoped it was because there was something there. And after the Hunter incident, I was sure of it. I've never seen you rage the way you did that day. I knew then she was in good hands—you'd look after her."

"So…we're okay?"

He ran his fingers over his moustache, staring at me. My fingers tightened on Bella's arm, pulling her closer to me. Charlie leaned forward.

"No more lies. You show the world how proud you are to be with my daughter. You protect her and love her the way she deserves."

"I want to."

"Then do it."

"I will."

He stood up, placing his hand on top of mine that was holding his daughter. "I'm glad she has you."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Charlie."

"And I want grandkids—soon." He grinned. "Neither of us is getting any younger."

I blinked, then snickered. "I'll be sure to discuss that with your daughter."

"Okay. Enough of this emo shit. I'm going to go get coffee. I'll tell them you're awake." He paused at the doorway. "And Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You hurt her—I have enough sites and concrete, they'll never find your body."

"I'm aware."

"Good. Keep that in mind." He chuckled darkly, pulling the door open and walking out.

Reaching for the glass, I took another sip, hoping when the doctor arrived he'd give me something for the pain. I smirked down at Bella.

"I know you're awake, sweet girl. You're a pretty bad actress. No wonder he didn't buy it."

"He does, you know," Bella mumbled into my chest. "He has access to a lot of concrete."

"I'll remember that." I grinned and kissed the top of her head. "How much did you hear?"

Her head tilted up. "Enough."

I gazed down at her. "You scared the fuck out of me."

She blinked, her eyes filling with tears. "It happened so fast. I knew I had to move, but my feet wouldn't go and then…you were there."

"I had to get to you."

"And you got hurt."

"My head can take it. Some Tylenol would be good though. "

"Edward," she admonished, half sitting up. "You have a concussion, stitches, your foot is broken, you have contusions all over your shoulders and back—it's way more serious than a headache!"

I glanced down, realizing for the first time, my leg was encased in plaster. I already knew my head had stitches and I could feel every ache in my back.

"How long was I out?"

"Most of the day. You're going to have to be off work for a while."

"Huh. Well, I guess it's a good thing I have you to look after me."

"I will."

"Then I'll be fine."

"I was so terrified. The piece of equipment hit you, and you were knocked out, people were yelling and Charlie was there, the ambulance came." She shook her head. "I was crying and I refused to leave you—I kept trying to tell my dad why, but he finally grabbed my face and stared me, saying he knew, and understood. He told me to calm down and go with you so I could be looked at. He followed the ambulance and he's been here with me—with us—until now."

"Sweet girl…"I breathed out.

"He's been so strong, Edward," she continued. "I told him how much I love you—how you look after me and he's been…great once he stopped being annoyed. He was worried sick about you as well."

"I'm fine."

She sniffed. "We're both fine."

"When can I get out of here?"

"You just woke up, Edward. I'd say not for a couple days."

"Ugh. I want to go home. I'd rest better there. Especially with you to look after me—at least once your arm heals."

"It's just a sprain. It got pinned when you rolled us."

"I'm sorry."

"Edward, you saved me. You have nothing to be sorry for."

I frowned at her. "I told you to wear protective equipment! I told you that over and again!"

"I will next time."

I snorted. "There won't be a next time. You're banned from all work sites in the future. Permanently banned."

She got that stubborn look on her face I knew only too well.

"No arguing. Your father agrees."

"Great. Now I have the two of you ordering me around."

"Get used to it."

Her eyes began to dance. "What if I wanted to drop by for…another reason, Edward?"

"Another reason?"

"Like the other day?"

I shifted slightly under the covers and chuckled. "I might bend the rules for that."

"Yeah?"

"You'd have to come directly to the trailer. No wandering about."

She slipped her hand under the covers, slowly trailing her fingers down and cupping me. "No wandering at all?"

I groaned. "Bella, a nurse or doctor could walk in any minute—never mind, God forbid, your father sees what you're doing. I'm not sure he will ever be ready for that. If you keep doing that, there is going to be smirking and winking…"

"I like smirking and winking," she whispered.

"I promise to show you lots of it when we get home and my head isn't about to explode."

She withdrew her hand right away. "Sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry." I nuzzled her head. "I love it when you touch me, but I think we need to wait until we get home."

"Home?"

"My house Bella—it becomes home when you're there. And I'd like it to be home all the time—for both of us."

"Edward…"

"We've wasted enough time. I want you with me. I want to make a home and a life with you."

"I want that, too."

"Marry me. Move in with me. Have babies with me."

"In that order?"

"In whatever order you want. Just do all of them with me. Please."

Her smile was as bright as the midday sun. "Yes."

I kissed her softly and leaned back into the pillows. "I want to celebrate, but I think the only thing I can manage is some pain killers and a nap."

She sighed. "Life with an old man—guess I'd better get used to it."

I chuckled. "I'll make it up to you."

She slipped out of my embrace. "I'll go get the doctor."

She paused at the door. "Edward?" she called in a soft lilt.

"Hmm?"

"Whenever you're ready, I'm happy to work on those grandkids."

"Kids, as in more than one, Bella?"

"Definitely."

"I look forward to the smirking and winking. Lots of it."

Her voice was tender. "I love you."

That was all I needed. She was all I needed.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Many who read this in the contest asked to see more of these two. I am not marking it complete just yet. Be sure to add it to your alerts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Edward~**

Bella plumped up my pillows, then helped me settle back on them. She moved to the end of the bed, lifting my leg and sliding two more cushions under it, settling the heavy cast in place.

"How's that? Do you need another pillow?"

I smiled at her fussing. She'd been fussing over me ever since I came home, barely leaving my side. Reaching for her hand, I grabbed it, bringing the soft palm to my mouth. "I'm fine, sweet girl. Relax, please."

"Do you need any pain meds?"

"No. I think I need a nap." I rolled my eyes. "Having a shower has never been such an exhausting endeavor before now."

I finally felt clean. Bella had wrapped my leg in a special film they gave her at the hospital, and thanks to the fact I had a walk in shower, I was able to sit on the bench and let the hot water pour over me, washing away the last of the hospital smell. Dressed in clean clothes and tired, the bed felt great.

Bella handed me a couple pills and a glass of water. "Take these and sleep for a while."

"All I do is sleep," I grumbled.

"Edward," she began, resting her hand on her hip and looking at me with exasperation. "You were badly injured. Your body needs time and lots of rest. And that, mister, is exactly what you're going to get."

I smirked at her. "I love it when you're all bossy. Such a sexy little nurse you are." I held out my arms. "Come here."

She eyed me suspiciously, making me laugh.

"I was a good patient and took my meds. I'll rest, but I want to hold you."

Gingerly, she slipped in beside me, letting me pull her into my arms. I tugged her head to my chest and sighed in satisfaction at her closeness. "That's what I needed."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Baby, laying on my chest and snuggled beside me, is _not_ hurting me. It's helping. I like you close. I feel better."

"Oh, okay," she murmured.

I kissed the top of her head, inhaling her warm scent. She had been running herself ragged the past few days and I knew she had to be tired. "Sleep with me, sweet girl. Just for a little while."

I could already feel her body growing heavy. I lifted my hand, caressing her hair, letting the soft strands slip between my fingers.

"I need to figure out dinner, though."

"Chinese," I stated. "I feel like some spicy beef and noodles. All that takes is a phone call and some chopsticks."

"Mmmm," she mumbled drowsily. "Sounds good."

"Sleep, baby."

She was out in seconds. I followed not long after.

**~o0o~**

"God, these are good."

I smirked at the vision in front of me. Bella, at the end of the bed, dressed in one of my old shirts and a pair of my socks, with her hair piled up, looking adorable. She was eating her noodles, or at least trying, doing a terrible job as usual with her chopsticks. Most of the time she gave up and grabbed a fork, but she always tried.

"It works even better if you get them in your mouth," I observed as another noodle landed on my shirt. "You're gonna need a lot of bleach to get that shirt clean."

She looked down giggling, then back at me, her eyes filled with amusement. I grinned back at her, pleased to see the nap we had earlier had erased some of the weariness from her face.

"Of course," I drawled, bending my arm behind my head and leaning back as I looked at her. "You could lose the shirt."

"The noodles would land on my skin, Edward."

"I'd lick them off."

"_Edward." _

"_Bella."_

"The doctor said—"

I interrupted her. "The doctor said when I felt I was ready. I've been home for two days. The accident was over a week ago. I _am_ ready."

"Your head…"

"I'm not talking hanging from the chandelier, Bella." I dropped my voice, knowing how much she loved it when I did that, and let my gaze leisurely drift over her. "Just us—together. I miss you, baby."

She swallowed, and her cheeks darkened.

"Soon," she promised.

I growled low in my throat. "Damn soon." I waggled my eyebrows at her. "Maybe my sexy nurse needs to come give me a sponge bath. I'd be most…appreciative. I know someone who would throw you a wink…or two."

"Edward," she warned, trying to sound stern. It really didn't work considering how breathless she sounded.

She swung her legs off the bed, the action causing the shirt to ride up on her thighs. I almost began panting remembering how they felt wrapped around me. How it felt when I was buried inside her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to eat my Moo Goo Gai Pan in peace."

I patted my knee. "Why don't you come over here and I'll happily eat _your _Moo Goo Gai Pan?"

She blinked, then burst out laughing. She came forward and kissed my cheek merrily. "Nice try, Edward."

I heard her laughing all the way to the kitchen.

I crossed my arms and huffed in resignation. I guessed no sex today, either.

"It wasn't that funny!" I yelled.

"Yes it was," came drifting down the hall.

**~o0o~**

"Gin," Charlie said smugly, laying his cards on the table.

I flung down my cards in disgust. "You are seriously pissing me off," I returned with a grunt.

He grinned, taking a long swallow of his beer. "You've been like a bear with a thorn in his paw since I got here. What the hell is eating you?"

I couldn't tell him the truth. His head would explode if I told him I desperately needed to fuck his daughter until she screamed my name, and her tight pussy milked my cock.

So I ignored him.

"Where's Bella again? When is she coming home?"

He sighed and sat back. "She is doing a couple things for me and she had some errands. I came to sit with you and keep you company. "

I huffed. "You came because she told you that you had to. I don't need to be babysat."

"You need something to soothe that grumpy ass of yours. I brought pizza. I thought you'd enjoy it."

I laughed. "You brought pizza because _you _would enjoy it. The same with the beer." I knew I was pouting. "I can't even have one." Then just to tick him off, I added, "She is gonna be some pissed when she finds out you're eating pizza and drinking beer at lunch."

"I'm not gonna tell her—and neither are you."

I burst out laughing. "This is Bella we're talking about. 'The General' ring a bell? She'll know what you brought the second she walks in the door. And what's even worse is, she'll know you hid it in your truck until she left so she wouldn't find out."

"Damn it." He stood up, grabbing the box. "I'll get rid of the evidence. The key word here is deny, Edward. Deny, deny, deny."

I smirked. "She has a nose like a blood hound."

"Fuck!" He whipped his head around the room. "Light some of those smelly candles! She'll never figure it out."

"Like she won't wonder why the two of us are sitting here, enjoying the candlelight, Charlie?"

He sat down, dropping his head into his hands. "We are so fucked."

"_We_? I think you mean _you_. You are so fucked. I didn't do anything."

"You ate some!"

"Did I?"

"You know you did!"

I looked around. "There's no evidence." I looked down at my shirt. "No crumbs." I sniffed my hands. "No pizza smell. " I smacked my lips. "My breath is minty fresh."

"You fucker. That's why you cleaned up _after _we ate."

I grinned at him. This was the most fun I'd had since I got home.

"I might be persuaded to help."

"Name your price."

"Get your daughter to move in right away."

"She's already here."

"Only because I'm laid up. I can't pin her down."

"What's in it for me?"

"Besides the lack of a lecture that will last longer than it took you to scarf down that pizza?"

"Yeah, besides that."

"I plan on marrying her and then working on those grandbabies for you. She'll be so busy with them, you'll be free to eat pizza anytime you want."

I lied like a rug, but it worked.

"Deal."

"Okay. Grab the _Febreze_, and crack a window. I'll light a candle. Put all that shit in your truck."

"Done."

**~o0o~**

Bella got home an hour later, walking in carrying some groceries. She glared at me as she came toward the couch. "You should be resting."

"I am."

"I mean lying down. Have you had your meds?"

"I did. But I wasn't tired. Charlie and I have been playing cards."

"Did you have lunch? I left some sandwiches."

Luckily, Charlie had noticed those. They were in his truck along with the evidence.

I nodded. "They were great, thanks."

She sniffed the air delicately. "Why do I smell _Febreze_?" Her eyes narrowed slightly. "And why do you have a candle burning?"

Charlie stiffened and I frowned at her. "I'll explain later."

Her toes began to tap. "Explain now."

I crooked my finger and she leaned down. "Charlie's a little, ah, gassy. He made his famous chili last night. I sprayed the couch and lit the candle. It was really bad, baby. Don't say anything—he was pretty embarrassed."

I knew Charlie could hear me, but the bastard couldn't say anything.

Bella looked at me and I nodded, keeping my face straight.

She stood up. "I'm going to make coffee."

Charlie glared at me. "You're fired."

"Okay. I'll call her back and tell her the truth." Then I laid down my cards. "Gin."

"You are so going to pay for all this, Edward. Somehow, someday, I will get you."

I smiled at him. "Game on, my favorite father-in-law-to-be."

**~o0o~**

I woke up from my nap, yawning and stretching. After Charlie left, Bella insisted I lie down. It really didn't take much to convince me—I was rather tired, so I agreed easily. She had helped me to bed, then puttered around, chatting as I fell asleep. I was hoping when I woke up, she'd be beside me, but I woke up alone.

I glanced around the room, confused. All the lights were out, except one burning in the corner, the dim bulb throwing more shadows around the room. In the middle of my night table sat a bell. Frowning, I reached for it, wondering where the hell it came from. I certainly didn't own any bells. Did Bella buy it? Had I been calling her so much she bought it so I would stop shouting for her? I felt bad if I had. Did she actually want me to ring it?

I hesitated, then gave it a shake. After a couple seconds, I heard Bella coming down the hall. I opened my mouth to tease her, but the words died in my throat as she walked in. She was dressed in the shortest, tightest white nurse uniform known to man. White garters and silk stockings encased her legs. Her hair was pinned up, and nestled on top was a starched replica of a nurse's cap. Ruby red stained her plump lips and her eyes were rimmed dark.

She was the very epitome of the world's sexiest nurse.

Standing in my room, she stared at me, wetting her lips with her pink tongue. "You rang, Mr. Cullen," she breathed, her voice raspy. "You need something?"

In an instant I was hard, the sheet covering me tenting as I stared back at her. My blood ran faster, my breathing picked up as desire grabbed me, shaking down my spine with lust.

"I…I…"

She came forward, bending over me, her cleavage slipping out of her tight top. "Can I help you with something?"

"I feel a little warm?"

She bent closer, but still too far away for me to touch. "You do look…hot."

"Bella," I moaned. "Baby, don't tease."

She smiled, her finger drifting up my chest. "I need to examine you, Mr. Cullen. Find the source of your, ah, fever."

"Yes," I panted. "Examine me thoroughly."

"I need to remove your shirt."

I had it tugged over my head in a flash.

"Hmmm," she murmured, tapping her chin. "Patient is short of breath and feeling warm."

"Hot. I'm feeling _hot_. And needy."

She laid her hand on my stomach, her finger running over my skin, my muscles contracting under her touch. "I need to check your vitals."

I swallowed. "Yes."

She leaned in, her lips hovering over mine. "I have to make sure you're okay. It is my job."

"You do it well," I whispered and grabbed the back of her neck pulling her down to me. Her lips were on mine, her tongue in my mouth. Her hand slid down, fondling my chest, playing with my nipples as we kissed. Our tongues slid together, teased and savored. I groaned at her taste, having missed it so much. I fumbled with the hair clip, pushed the hat out of the way and wrapped her hair around my fist, keeping her close. I tugged her down to my chest, sliding my hand up the back of her small shirt, caressing the skin on her back.

"You need to lose your shirt, Nurse."

"You need to let me do my job." She pulled back, frowning at me. "I'm not finished my examination."

I couldn't conceal my smirk. Her lips were swollen, her hair falling down around her shoulders, and the cute hat askew on her head. Her nipples pressed against the white of her shirt, hard and pebbled. I waved my hand. "Continue."

She tugged off my sweatpants, looking up with a mischievous grin when she saw I was commando. It took her a minute to pull the pant leg over the cast, but then I was free and my sweats were tossed over her shoulder somewhere.

"Spread your legs, Edward. I need you comfortable."

With a low moan, I followed her command. Knowing her eyes were on me, I stretched, feeling her gaze travel over my body, lingering on my erect cock. I arched my back a little, watching her eyes widen. Slowly, I reached down, cupping my balls and stroking my hand over my leaking cock. She watched every movement.

"I think someone is winking at you."

"Smirking too," she breathed.

"He's smirking all right—he's ready for you, Nurse."

"I'll be the judge of that, Mr. Cullen."

Reaching behind, she pulled off her skimpy uniform, leaving her in the tiniest scrap of lace and her sexy garter and stockings.

"I think my fever is getting worse." I shifted, needing to be closer to her.

She slowly crawled up the bed, like a lioness coming for her prey. I was a willing victim.

The next ten minutes were pure torture of the best kind. She used her mouth and hands, trailing them over my torso and legs. She teased and nipped, her tongue swirling on my skin, her teeth pulling my nipples, her lips sucking at the base of my throat, leaving her mark.

"You do seem hot, Edward," she whispered as she licked up my neck, placing wet kisses as she went.

"I'm fucking hot for you," I hissed, grabbing her face and kissing her hard.

We were both panting when she pulled back.

"I need to check your temperature."

"Stop teasing," I begged. "God, baby I _need_ you."

She quirked her eyebrow, then shifted back, sitting beside my good leg. She stroked her hand up my thigh, her fingers soft and seeking. Over and again she stroked, each time going higher, making my hands fist the bedding.

Her hot breath drifted over me. "He just winked at me."

"I bet he did," I groaned. "I bet his smirk got bigger too."

"It's about to."

Keeping our eyes locked, she lowered her head, taking my cock in her mouth. I flung my head back, shouting out a curse as her lips wrapped around my rock-solid erection. I was lost to the sensation of her talented, wicked mouth. Pleasure exploded, rippling through my entire body. Bella worked me, using her tongue, her hands, and even her teeth. Warmth and wetness, intense pressure, then light teasing—the way she varied her caresses, brought me to the brink of my orgasm, only to pull back and start again.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"_Bella, baby, please_."

She smirked, then tugged on the tiny bows at her hips, leave her bare. She flung her leg over my hips, bending low, being careful not to jostle my leg. She planted a wet kiss in the middle of my abdomen, then sat back, slowly sinking down on my cock. Her wet heat engulfed me inch by inch until we were pressed flush together.

"_Jesus."_

She leaned back, her beautiful breasts jutting out. She gripped one thigh while her other hand tugged on her hair as she began to ride me. I began thrusting up as much as I could, and she pressed down, meeting my lunges, her hips rolling smoothly. I held her hips, guiding her. "Bella…_fuck…baby_…so good…so _fucking_ good."

She sped up, leaning forward, so her hair brushed my skin. New waves of pleasure rippled through me at the different angle, and my balls began to tighten. Bella grasped my arms with her fingers, her body trembling. "Edward…oh God…"

"Let go, baby. Let me see you come."

She flung her head back, a low cry escaping her lips. I followed right behind her, my orgasm powerful as her pussy muscles contracted around me, milking my cock as I filled her.

She stilled, shuddering and I tugged her down to my chest, pushing the damp hair away from her head and brushing my lips across her skin.

"You are one thorough nurse."

She giggled. "I care about my patients."

I growled low in my throat. "I had better be your only patient."

She looked up at me, smiling. "My one and only."

I turned serious. "Stay, sweet girl. Come live with me now. I need you. Every day."

She cupped my cheek, stroking my skin. "I arranged the movers today, Edward."

"Yeah?"

"I almost lost you. Do you honestly think I'm going to leave you alone?"

"You've avoided discussing it. I thought maybe you changed your mind."

"No. I wanted to make sure you hadn't."

"Never. I want you here. And I want to marry you. It's a big house. I want to fill it with our babies and lots of laughter."

"I want that, too."

"When are the movers coming?"

"I'm going to pack up over the next few days. They'll move me in next week."

"Perfect."

She moved off me, propping herself up on her elbow. She studied me briefly. "So…today. Did Charlie bring a large or extra-large pizza?"

"Damn it, Bella. How do you know this shit?"

She grinned. "He is pretty lousy at hiding the evidence. Now spill."

I sighed. "Large."

"I suppose it was the meat extravaganza."

"It had olives too."

She snorted. "Well then, I suppose it's fine."

I chuckled. "He said he did it for me."

"I am sure he did."

I pulled her tight to my side. "Is this how it's going to be, sweet girl? No secrets, no sneaking pizza and beer with your dad—you'll know all, and see all? I can't hide anything from you once you move in?"

"Yep."

I pressed a kiss to her head, smiling.

"I'm good with that. I love you, baby."

She snuggled closer. "I love you, Edward."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. There will be another chapter for them...soon-ish. **

**Thanks to MC for her beta work and putting up with me!**


	3. Chapter 3

I stormed into the trailer, throwing my hard hat against the wall as strongly as I could. I hoped it left a fucking mark.

Flinging myself in my chair, I leaned back, gripping my hair.

"I need a fucking Advil and a bottle of Jack Daniels," I muttered.

"How about a nice dinner and some wine instead?"

My head snapped up. Bella was at the desk in the corner, a large basket perched on top. Just seeing her made me smile.

"Well, this is a nice surprise." Then I frowned. "I didn't see your truck?"

"It's out back."

"Did you—" My voice trailed off when she held up her hard hat.

"I learned my lesson." Her face darkened. "Because of me, you got hurt."

I held out my hand, my frustration forgotten. "Come here, sweet girl."

She stood up and walked toward me, her footsteps loud. I leaned over the arm of my chair and whistled. "When did you get those?"

"Right after your accident. I haven't been to the site since, so you haven't seen them."

I grabbed her hand, pulling her down. "Sexy," I breathed against her mouth, kissing her. "I like you in steel-toe boots."

"I look like an idiot."

I ran my hand up her thigh, cupping her rounded ass. "You look totally sexy in a skirt and boots, baby."

She giggled, the sound making the corner of my lips twitch. I loved hearing her laugh.

"An added benefit." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey."

Her eyebrows rose in question, but she didn't say anything. I stroked along her soft cheek, down her jawline, and cupped her chin.

"It was an accident. Thanks to your care and patience, I've recovered. I'm fine."

"An accident I caused."

I hated it still bothered her. "No. You didn't break the machine. It was an equipment malfunction." I sighed. "Even if you'd been in a hard hat and boots, I would have reacted the same way, Bella. I will protect you at all costs—that's my job. Always. So no more blame, okay?"

Biting her lip, she nodded.

"Now, what was that about dinner?"

"I got your text earlier saying you had to stay late, so I brought you dinner."

I groaned as I remembered why I was working late. "Do you have any alcohol in that basket?"

"Is Sven at it again?"

"He's decided he wants two walls moved." I snorted and added a thick Swedish accent. _"It's only two valls, Edvard. Two valls. Vy so hard to do?"_

My head hit the back of the chair. "Two weight bearing walls. Walls which are already up. Then he wants the kitchen moved. God help me. It never ends. The design changes weekly now. This is why I hate taking on private homes. Give me massive office buildings anytime."

Bella hummed. "I have a meeting with him tomorrow to tell him how much it will cost with another redesign and structure issues."

"A lot." I sat up. "I'll go through the numbers and have it for you in the morning."

She walked around the back of my chair, her hands resting on my shoulders. "First, you need to eat and relax."

"I'm not sure I can do either."

"Yes, you can. I'll make sure of that—that's my job now."

"Is that so?"

She pushed my shoulders forward gently, her hands working on the tense muscles. I moaned in pleasure. Bella's hands were as talented as her mouth. How she worked those tiny fingers into my sore flesh, releasing the painful tension, was beyond me. I loved it when she gave me a massage. I loved it when she touched me. Anywhere.

I hissed as she dug her fingers into my neck. "Edward, your neck is like cement." She tsked.

"It's been a shit day."

Bending, she wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her lips to my ear, placing a soft, lingering kiss there. "Can I help you relax?"

"Don't tempt me, baby."

She flicked open my shirt buttons and slipped her hands inside, her blunt nails pressing into my skin. "I had you pretty loose last week," she crooned.

I leaned my head back on her full chest, meeting her mischievous gaze.

"We should have stayed in Jamaica," I grouched.

"It was a lovely honeymoon."

I grinned up at her, pulling her face down to mine. Upside down kissing had never been as good as it was with my wife.

We got married quietly at City Hall with Charlie and a few close friends around us. Bella insisted she didn't want a big wedding. _"I had the big wedding with the wrong guy the first time. I want it small with the perfect man this time," she stated firmly._

She was beautiful, and the day _was _perfect because it was just _us_. Quiet, simple, and real. Then came a week away in a secluded cabin with nothing but a warm, sandy beach, my sexy wife, and as few clothes as possible. We rarely left the cabin, having meals brought to us. We walked along the surf, swam in the ocean, danced under the stars, stayed up way too late, and slept in every morning. We made love in a huge net-covered bed; fucked hard on the wet, packed sand with the sunlight streaming down on us. We were together every moment, and the week went by too fast.

Bella's wandering hands brought me to the present moment. She kissed me again, her tongue tracing my lips. "I bet I can make you stress-free again."

With a growl, I spun my chair and pulled her down to my lap. I grabbed her face, kissing her hard. I lost myself in the feel and the taste of my wife. Her lips were soft and pliant under mine. Her hands wound into my hair, pulling me close. I held her hips, pressing her down onto my growing erection, then tugged the back of her shirt up, digging my fingers into her skin, stroking her spine, and groaning at how right she felt touching my chest.

"Did you lock the door?" She moaned against my mouth.

"I will."

"Shut the lights off, too."

For a second, I hesitated.

"The crew was packing up to leave, Edward. I saw Jacob and told him you and I were going over to have dinner and go over numbers, and not to disturb us. He'll lock everything up." She grinned—a wide, wicked smile that made me grin back. "We'll have dessert first."

That was good enough for me. I would never let an opportunity go by to fuck my wife.

I lifted her off my lap, setting her on her feet. I lowered my head, capturing her mouth, kissing her the way she liked it best. Hard. Wet. Deep.

"I'll get the door and the lights. You lose the shirt." Then I winked. "Keep the skirt and boots on."

**~o0o~**

I leaned back with a sigh. Bella was curled against my chest, with the blanket she had brought to use with our dinner wrapped around us. I nuzzled her hair, feeling far more relaxed than I had when I slammed into the trailer earlier. Nothing calmed me more than being with my wife.

"Still need that _Advil_?"

Slipping my fingers under her chin, I lifted her face to mine, kissing her. "No." I grinned against her lips. "You're the best medicine."

She smiled up at me. "I wanted to make your day better."

"You did."

She bit her lip. "I have something else to make you smile."

"Oh, yeah? You got some of your cookies in that basket?"

"I do have cookies, but I think you might like this better."

"Better than your cookies? This I gotta see." I held out my hand. "Gimme."

She handed me a strange-shaped parcel, wrapped in brown paper.

I arched my eyebrow at her. "Shopping at the adult toy store again, sweet girl? Should I be afraid of what's in here?"

She giggled, slapping my arm. "Open it," she insisted, her voice sounding strangely nervous.

I opened the paper and held up a toy tool belt and a tiny hard hat.

I frowned, looking into her watery eyes. "Very cute, but I'm not sure it's gonna fit. It's rather small…" As my voice trailed off, my eyes grew wide.

"Bella?" I asked, choking up. "Really?"

She reached over, pulled a white stick out of one of the pouches and held it up. A bright blue plus sign was in the small window. "Congratulations! You're going to be a daddy."

Sven, the bad day, and the entire world disappeared as I yanked her to my chest, dropping kisses all over her face. Joy I had never experienced before flowed through my body as I held my wife...and our child within her.

"A baby. We're going to have a baby," I breathed. "Is it a boy? Is that why you bought me a tool belt?" I asked excitedly, laying my hand across her stomach and spreading my fingers wide. Soon there would be a bump there. A baby bump. _My_ baby bump. I grinned at her. "Is it?"

"I have no idea, Edward. Right now, your baby is the size of a peanut. We won't find out the sex for weeks yet." She crossed her arms. "Are you saying only a boy should have a tool belt?"

I shook my head, grinning. "No. My daughter can wear whatever the hell she wants, tool belts included."

She cupped my cheek, stroking my skin. "Good answer."

I leaned my forehead to hers. "Are you okay? Everything…good?"

"I'm great. A little tired and I've been a bit nauseous in the morning. But I'm good. I saw the doctor today and she said everything was fine." She slipped her hand into her pocket. "I brought you a picture."

I squinted at the image. "It _is_ a peanut!" I exclaimed.

"It'll grow." She sighed . "So will I."

"You'll be even more beautiful. I can hardly wait to see you all rounded, carrying my child." I placed my hand on her stomach again. "Thank you, Bella. You just made my day, my week…my entire month."

Then I had a thought. "Does your dad know?"

"No. I thought we'd tell him together."

"I am so in for favorite son-in-law."

"Um, Edward, you're the only son-in-law."

I waved my hand. "Doesn't matter. He wanted grandbabies and now he's gonna have one! I'm _so_ in."

She threw back her head, laughing. "Okay, whatever you say."

"I'll crunch numbers later. Let's go home. I want to hang up my peanut picture and spoil my baby momma."

She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I'd like that."

I kissed her forehead. "Thank you, sweet girl. You made today amazing."

She snuggled closer. "You're welcome."

**~o0o~**

Charlie was on the phone when I walked in his office. I threw myself down on the chair in front of his desk, leaning my head against the soft leather and closing my eyes. Maybe his call would take a while and I could grab a nap. All too soon, I heard him hang up the phone, but he didn't say anything for a minute. Finally, he spoke.

"Edward, you look exhausted."

"I am."

"Is Bella okay?"

"She's fine. More than fine." I grimaced. "She's …_full _of energy."

"Well, that's great news."

"Yep."

"You could be a little more enthusiastic."

I opened my eyes, leaning forward, resting my arms on my thighs. "I'm thrilled my wife is healthy. I am beyond relieved the first trimester is over and her morning sickness is done. The, ah, difference in her is—" I sighed—"_extreme_."

The ghost of a smile made his lips twitch. He sat back in his chair, flipping his pen between his fingers. "I know we never talk personal shit, Edward, your wife being my daughter and all, but Bella has always been very much like her mother. And I lived with her mother while she was pregnant with Bella. I know about the, ah, _extremes_."

I dropped my head back on my chair. "Oh, God. I could barely touch her for weeks and I thought I was going to explode… and now… _Jesus_…now it's like she can't get enough of me."

Charlie held up his hand. "If you start to tell me any details, Edward, I'm bound to unleash another wild crane full of scaffolding on you. No matter how sympathetic I am."

I shook my head wearily. "I have no desire to share any details with you, Charlie—even if she wasn't your daughter; that shit is private. But, man, I'm not sure I'm gonna survive this pregnancy."

Charlie's shoulders shook with silent laughter.

I glared at him. "Glad I amuse you."

He shook his head. "Every man feels the same way. Your wife is suddenly amorous all the time, and you think you've hit the jackpot."

"I did. Until I realized she is never satisfied. I'm lying there exhausted and happy and she wants to start all over again. I swear I'm too old for this shit."

He didn't hide his laughter this time, and I had to grin with him. He was right. When Bella's morning sickness had stopped and she suddenly was interested in sex again, it was like a dream come true. She was primed and ready for me when I got home and, again, later in the evening. It started all over in the morning. Then the visits during the day to the trailer started, and I realized I couldn't escape her wandering hands and pleading eyes anywhere. And my damn cock had no problem in rising to the occasion. It was the rest of my body that was objecting. I was exhausted.

The scariest part was the further along in her pregnancy she was, the hornier she seemed to become. Last night, I had invented a late meeting so I could catch a nap in the trailer before I got home. But I knew I couldn't do that often. She was far too clever; even if she had cut back at work, she would find out. Not only would her feelings be hurt, but she would also be furious. The thought of the passion she was experiencing turning to anger directed at me was a scary thought.

"All I can tell you is that it does level off." Then he smirked. "Once the baby comes, you'll be back in dry dock, so try to enjoy it."

I chuckled. "At least, I'm safe here. Maybe I'll sneak a nap in later at my desk."

Charlie's mouth opened to say something when we both heard it. Bella's voice out in the lobby.

"Did I see Edward's truck, Jess?"

My eyes widened, and I stared at Charlie in panic. I shook my head wildly. I'd already made love to her twice today. Surely, she wouldn't…

"I want to see him. Is he in his office?"

"No, he's with your dad," Jess replied.

"Oh, God," I whimpered. I knew what was going to happen. She was going to come in here, all glowing and sweet, and tell Charlie she needed to see me. Then she'd take me to her office and have her wicked way with me. She'd be energized and sated, and I would be a walking, shaking shell of a man.

Charlie stood up. "Hide."

"Where?"

He glanced around. "Get under my desk. Fast."

I was out of the chair and under his desk in a flash. He went around the front, and I heard the creak of a leather chair as he sat down.

Seconds later I heard Bella's footsteps. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Bella. How's my girl?"

"Good."

"My grandson?"

"Doing great. I, ah, I thought Edward was in here?"

"Oh, he was. He left a couple minutes ago. You just missed him."

The sound of the other leather chair creaking reached my ears.

"That's odd. His truck is still here."

"Oh. Um, did you check his office? The bathroom?"

"Both doors are open."

"No idea then. Maybe he had an errand and is coming back for his truck."

I shut my eyes. He was a horrible liar, almost as bad as Bella. We were both toast.

"Maybe."

"He said he was hungry. He probably went to get something to eat. If he comes back, I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Trying to get rid of me, Dad?"

"Of course not! I…I just have a lot of work to do."

I heard the scratching of a pen then someone standing.

"I'll see you later."

"Yep."

Footsteps faded away, and I sighed. I felt bad, but I'd make it up to her tonight.

I waited a few minutes. "Is she gone?" I whispered. "Is the coast clear?"

"Oh, Edward."

I froze. That wasn't Charlie's voice. I swallowed heavily. Grabbing the edge of the desk, I hauled my ass out and met Bella's gaze over the wooden surface.

She shook her head. "Really, Edward? Hiding under my father's desk?"

"I was looking for something?"

"Your pride maybe?"

I sighed and stood up. I sat on the edge of the desk in front of Bella and held out my hand. "Sorry, sweet girl. I panicked."

"Why?"

"I heard your voice and I thought…"

"You thought what?"

The words exploded out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"That you were coming looking for me to have sex. And I can't. Well, I can, but I swear I'll die, Bella. I'm exhausted. I can't keep up." I yanked on my hair. "Don't get me wrong, I love having sex with you. My cock wants it as much as you do, but I'm worn out! I need a day off!"

I waited for her anger, or her tears. I braced myself for either. She stared at me for a minute, then her head fell back and she laughed out loud. She laughed so hard tears ran down her face. I crossed my arms, perplexed. Laughter wasn't the emotion I was expecting. Finally, she stopped laughing and wiped her eyes. She stood up, wrapping her arms around me. Tentatively, I embraced her, wondering if this was a trick. She pressed a kiss to my neck then drew back.

"I have been on you a lot, haven't I?"

"I know I need my head examined…"

She shook her head. "It's fine, Edward. I'll try to control myself around you a little." Her eyes danced with mischief, and she lowered her voice. "I just want you all the time—it's like I'm hooked on your cock. He's my own personal brand of heroin."

I gaped at her.

_My cock was like heroin?_

"It's not my fault you're so damn sexy, and I know how amazing it feels when your cock is buried inside me," she continued. "Or the way he winks and smirks when he sees me, the little tease."

"Ah…" I swallowed, feeling the little tease twitch. He rather liked how it felt to be inside her, too.

"Hmmm." I studied her for a moment. "How did you know I was under the desk?"

She reached in her pocket and handed me a piece of paper.

_Under the desk. _

_He made me do it. Coward. Make him suffer. _

_It's payback time. _

Bugger. He'd been trying to get me back for months after the _Febreze_ incident. I thought he'd given up when he found out he was going to be a grandfather, but apparently not.

Well, two could play at that game.

Suddenly, I wasn't as tired as I had been earlier. She smelled so good and felt so soft in my arms. I dropped my head to her shoulder, turning my face and peppering kisses along her neck. She shivered, and I smiled against her skin.

"You like that, baby?"

"I always like everything you do."

"Oh, yeah?" I pulled her a little closer so she was standing between my legs. I tugged her lobe between my teeth, growling low in my chest as her hands ran up my thighs. "Bella," I warned. "You're getting awfully close to Mr. Smirky."

"Is that what he's doing? Smirking?"

"I think if you got a closer look, you'd see some winking, too."

"What did you have in mind?"

I grinned down at her. "Two things. One—a heavy make out session in here. Two—I'll take you home and take you so hard you'll be the one needing the nap."

"You up for that?"

"I'm getting there."

She giggled. "I was sure you were going to take me here."

"Part of me wants to, but I think your dad would actually explode. And now that I've got you pregnant, I fulfilled my purpose. It would be cement time for me. But…"

"But?"

"We could let him think—"

She chuckled, her fist clutching my shirt. "How?"

Just then, I heard Charlie's voice.

"Are they still in my office?"

I heard Jess answer, "Yes."

I grinned, lifting Bella into my arms. "Work with me, baby."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips. "Do it."

I strode out of the office, holding Bella close. Her face was buried in my neck, and I could feel her giggles. I nodded at Charlie, who was looking completely shocked. He was certain I was in shit.

"Thanks, Charlie. Hold my calls okay, Jessica? We may be a while."

Then I walked into my office, shutting the door firmly behind me. I pressed Bella against the wall, making sure to be gentle.

"Was his face red?"

"Almost purple."

"We're awful."

I brushed my mouth over hers. "Awful good."

"I still get my hot make out session, right?"

"Yep."

"And when we get home?"

"My cock and I are yours." I paused in thought. "Afterward, a nap?"

She laughed. "I can work with that."

"Good."

**~o0o~**

The hospital was quiet, and I was grateful Bella was alone in her semi-private room. I smiled at my wife as she held our son, cooing at him quietly. The click of the camera was the only other sound in the room.

She glanced up, meeting my eyes. "You've taken way too many pictures already, Daddy."

I shook my head. "Impossible to take enough pictures of something so beautiful." I leaned forward, brushing my fingers over the soft down of my son's head. "He's so perfect, Bella."

With a gentle smile, she slipped him into my arms and leaned back against her pillows. "He looks so much like you."

I looked down, chuckling at the way he had his fist jammed into his mouth, sucking away. He was a big baby—long and lean, and weighed in at over ten pounds. Watching Bella give birth to him had been an amazing experience. Being there with them as he came into the world, holding her as she dropped, exhausted, onto my chest as he was born, yelling and protesting, had been the greatest moment of my life. Holding him for the first time, and every time since, had been life affirming.

"Your dad is a bit pissed about not being here."

She yawned and nodded. "He insists you convinced him to come early just to mess with him."

I slipped my finger into my son's hand, in awe at how he clutched on tight. "He'll calm down when he meets him and hears his name."

"Masen Charles," she whispered. "It suits him."

"It does."

Masen blinked up at me, his eyes fluttering with fatigue. The same fatigue his mother was experiencing. I stood, gently setting him into the bassinette beside Bella. Then I turned to her, checking to make sure she was comfortable.

"You need to sleep, sweet girl. You and my boy have had a very busy day."

I knew how exhausted she was when she didn't argue. She moved gingerly, curling her fist under her chin, her eyes drifting shut.

"Love you," she mumbled.

I bent down, brushing kisses to her cheek. "I love you, Bella. Thank you for our son."

I settled in my chair and watched my family. They were both out, heads turned slightly, resting on their hands. In profile, he looked much like she did—something that pleased me. Although as Bella pointed out earlier, his hair definitely had a red glint to it, and she insisted his eyes had flecks of green. Maybe he'd be a mixture of us both—I would like that.

She was the best thing that ever happened to me, and he was the best of us combined.

The door opened and her nurse, Shelly, came in. "Everyone's settled for a while?" she asked, checking them both out lightly, not disturbing either of them.

"Yep."

"A Charles Swan called. He said he's Bella's dad?"

"He is."

"He said to tell you he'd be here shortly."

I glanced at my watch. "It's past nine. Is he allowed in?"

"He's family. He can't stay long, but he can come in briefly."

"Okay."

She paused at the large arrangement of flowers by Bella's bed I had bought her. The roses and lilies filled the room with their scent. "Beautiful."

"Like her." I indicated Bella with a tilt of my chin. "She thought they were too much, but after today, I don't think they're close to being enough."

She smiled. "It's a life altering experience." She patted my shoulder. "Your love is enough for both of them. The flowers, though, they add to it. Keep that up and you'll be fine."

She left, and suddenly I was excited. I'd get to introduce Masen to Charlie. Show off my son. Place my child in the arms of my best friend and father-in-law. I had a feeling the two of them were going to be buddies.

Masen grunted, letting out a small cry, and I was out of my chair instantly, peering down at him. His tiny fists beat the air, and I lifted him, holding him close and sitting back down, tucking a pillow under my arm, grinning as he settled right away. I gazed at him, unable to stop. I started talking to him, much the way I did while Bella was pregnant. Silly thoughts, and plans for the future. All the things I'd show him. All the wonders we'd discover together.

I blinked at the moisture in my eyes. My emotions were very close to the surface today. Masen's birth had opened up another protective streak I thought only existed for Bella. I knew I would do anything to keep my son safe. To keep my family safe. I would be their rock. They would be my focus for the rest of my life.

"You'll spoil him," Bella murmured drowsily. "You've hardly put him down."

I cleared my throat. "I intend to. I'm going to spoil both of you. Now, back to sleep. Masen and I are getting to know each other."

"I miss you both."

I laughed low and stood up, pulling my chair close. I entwined our fingers, lifting her hand to my mouth, kissing the knuckles. "Better?"

"Hmmm." She frowned. "Are you all right, Edward?"

Carefully cradling Masen, I leaned over and kissed her. "Never been better." I kissed her again. "Thank you, sweet girl. For you. For my son. For making me happier than I ever thought possible."

"You do the same for me."

"Good." I ran my hand through her hair, humming softly, knowing that would relax her.

Soon, her deep breathing told me she was out again. Masen wriggled, burrowing into the warmth of my skin. I shifted, getting comfortable, not planning to move until I had to. I had my son and my wife; both close, safe, and content. Tomorrow, we would go home. Charlie would be here soon, and our family would be complete.

I nuzzled the soft skin on Masen's head.

Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Well, that is their story. Thank you for reading. Thanks to Sally Hopkinson for her her extra help and of course to MC for her imput and help throughout the story. **

**My Christmas fic - A Sprinkling of Sugar will start posting Dec 2. Daily updates for 18 days. **

**Thanks again - Happy Thanksgiving to all my American Readers and for everyone else - Have a great day!**


End file.
